


Warlock Pirate

by Weirddemiwood



Series: Majo's Bane Chronicles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood
Summary: 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖗𝖞 𝖔𝖋 𝖆 𝖋𝖗𝖊𝖊-𝖘𝖕𝖎𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖜𝖆𝖗𝖑𝖔𝖈𝖐 𝖜𝖍𝖔 𝖈𝖆𝖓'𝖙 𝖍𝖔𝖑𝖉 𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖑𝖎𝖖𝖚𝖔𝖗 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖆 𝖔𝖓𝖊-𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖉 𝖕𝖎𝖗𝖆𝖙𝖊 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖆 𝖉𝖗𝖎𝖓𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖇𝖑𝖊𝖒





	1. Chapter 1

"The plan is," Cora, explained. "To win the trust of Snow White and Emma Swan." Majo looked at her, in her royal blue dress. "And how do you suggest we do that?" Kilian asked, swinging his hook while talking.

"Trust me, you'll see."

*****

"Wait." an Asian woman told her three companions, while she stretched out her gloved hand to signal them to stop. "The tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance," she told them, pulling a sword from its sheath on the side of her belt. "Stay close"

The four women walked forward and into a small village, stopping when they saw everything destroyed and bodies littering the ground.

"Oh my god." one of the women said.

They looked through the village, every one of the people had had their heart ripped out. "This can't be." the Asian women said. "Our land...We were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?" 

She stepped forward with a woman in a baby pink jacket. The woman in pink quickly looked around, her green eyes widening "Ogres didn't do this." she said, looking at the corpses.

"What?" the Asian woman in armor asked.

"Cora did. Their hearts...They were ripped out. This was her Magic...Twisted and Evil." She finished, pointing her sword at the bodies. "We have to stop her"

"Too late." the armored women replied, sorrow lacing her words. "She killed them. She killed them all."

"No, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else."

"Hey." one of the other women said, "Hey. Look." She pointed at the ground, where a ringed hand tried to push away a piece of wood. "There's someone under there."

A woman wrapped in a long white cloak stepped forward. "He's alive," she said, crouching down.

"Please." They could hear a man's voice say.

The Asian woman pulled a body off of the man while the woman in white told him that everything was okay.

"Please help me." The man said again and now the women could really see his face. It was Killian. The women just didn't know that yet.

The woman in the pink jacket tried to comfort him. "It's okay. You're safe now. We won't hurt you."

The man thanked her panting. "Thank You." the man started to look around frantically. "Where-Where is she?" he asked.

"Who? Cora? Not here, she-"

The blonde was cut off by the man. "No, no. Majo. Majo!" He yelled. 

There was a groan heard and the women looked around. Some corpses began to move and suddenly a hand shot out of the pile. Killian would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't supposed to play a role. She always liked to be dramatic.

The women helped her out and two of them looked at her surprised. "Majo?" the women dressed in pink and armor asked at the same time.

"Snow. Mulan." the woman said looking first at the woman in pink, then at the Asian warrior. "Long time no see."

*****

Killian and Majo were seated at a table as the blonde woman talked with Mulan. "Have you seen him before? You seemed to know the woman" 

"I met Majo during my time as a soldier. She had an affair with one of my comrades. I have no idea how she came here. Him I've seen around here. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. I wonder how those two met, although knowing Majo I can think of a way."

"Why would Cora leave a survivor? It's messy. Doesn't make sense." the blonde said, not commenting on the information about the woman.

"You think he's lying?" Mulan asked.

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again." As she arrived where Killian and Majo were sitting, she handed them both cups. "Here you go."

Killian reached forward as Mulan filled his cup with water. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness." He said looking at the blonde. "Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor."

The blonde looked at Killian doubtful and then let her gaze wander to Majo. "An Island full of corpses. You two are the only ones to escape. How exactly did that happen?"

Killian waited looked at them with an open mouth, then began to explain, "She attacked at night, slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, Majo hid us under the bodies of those who had already been killed. She made it look like we were dead ourselves. Mercifully, the ruse worked." 

Mulan nodded, knowing of Majo's powers but the blonde looked doubtful. "So much for fortune favoring the brave."

"It was all we could do to survive," Killian said in a low voice.

The blonde leaned on the table with her elbows and looked at her hands, then up in the man's face. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back," Mulan said.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke." Snow told the Warrior, "I only got about five minutes with my husband. Not to mention, my grandson."

"You have a grandson?" Killian asked the young woman with a disbelieving smile.

"Long Story." 

"Well, I know this land well. We can guide you." Killian said, making a hand motion towards his companion, who still hadn't said anything.

Suddenly, with a zing of a blade, his head was pulled back by his hair and a blade was pressed to his neck by the blonde. Alarmed, Majo stood up, her brown eyes widening. 

"You're not gonna guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are." The blonde threatened. 

*****

"One day, I will be a great adventurer." Majo heard her brother say from the bed on the other side of the room.

"Where are you going to have adventures? Everyone will see your eyes out there," she told him, her own cat eyes flashing.

"When I'm older I'll be able to glamour them and then I can go anywhere."

Majo snorted. "You'll still stand out with that hair."

Her brother threw a pillow at her. "Shut up, Joy."

*****

Mulan quickly grabbed Killian and brought him over to a tree. 

The blonde tried to do the same with Majo but the warlock blasted her away with an energy ball. Before she could go and save her friend, the woman in the white cloak, hit her on the head with a rock.

As Majo woke up again, she heard the distant growling of an ogre. 

"Good for you," her blue-eyed companion told the four women. "You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

Majo snorted as the blonde stepped forward. "That supposed to be funny? Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, But most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker-"

"-Mister Leatherpants-" Majo interjected.

"-Hook." Killian finished and send his friend a glare.

"Hook." Snow said. 

Killian nodded at her, "Check my satchel."

As Snow did do, the blonde asked: "As in Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me," Killian said with a happy smirk.

"Don't get too happy Captain, in the Mundane world you are a well-known villain who's hand got chopped off by a little boy," Majo informed him.

With a clink, Snow got out Killian's Hook as the growling of the ogres became louder.

"You better hurry. They're getting closer. So unless you wanna be dinner, you better start talking."

Killian chucked as Majo send Snow a 'really?' look. "Cora wanted us to gain your trust so we could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there. Of course, she didn't know that Majo knows two of you."

"She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe."

"Ah, but the enchantment remains," Majo said. "Cora gathered the ashes. She's gonna use them to open up a portal."

The growling grew louder and the six of them could hear the ogres trashing trees on their way.

"Now if you'll kindly cut us loose."

As Mulan agued about letting him go, Majo used her magic to get out of the ropes. "You need us alive." she shrugged. "And you guys know," she nodded towards Snow and Mulan, "That I could kill you if I wanted to."

Majo freed Killian who began to explain: "We all want the same thing- to get back to your land. We arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal- we'll help you if you promise to take us along."

"How are you two getting us home?" the blonde asked.

"You have noticed I'm a warlock right?" 

Killian added, "The ashes will open a portal, but to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. We'll help you obtain it before she does. So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home."

The ogre roaring became louder and the blonde looked at Killian, with a raised knife "Why does Captain Hook and whoever you are want to go to Storybrooke?"

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand-Rumplestiltskin." the ogres growled again and as the woman looked at Majo, the warlock replied, "I have a brother in that land."

The blonde seemed satisfied and pulled her knife away, not that it really scared either of the pirates. With a nod, she motioned for them to follow.

*****

Majo and her brother were trying to learn French. 

"Je m'appelle Majo," she said with a thick accent. "Et toi?"

"You know my name." her brother answered.

"It's called learning. Try it."

Her brother groaned and looked up from his nails he had been polishing. "Ca va?" he asked in a bored tone.

"ça va bien, et toi?"

"Ennuyé et affamé" his stomach growled to confirm him.

Majo rolled her eyes. "You are always hungry."

"Says the one who's basically married to food."

"Touché"

*****

The five women and Killian were walking on a path through the forest.

"Up ahead," Killian said. "We'll find the compass just over the ridge." He and his companion were walking ahead. The Captain's hands were tied although they all knew that Majo could easily set him free. 

As the two pirates stopped, the others stood right behind them. 

"Let me guess." the blonde said. "The compass is up there?"

"Oh yeah," Killian said, looking at a giant bean stock, rising up into the clouds.

"So how do we...Get to it?"

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant on the top."

With that happy news, the little group continued their journey.

*****

"We're going to France." 

"What?" Majo asked her brother.

"We're going to France," he repeated.

"I heard that," Majo rolled her eyes. "But why?"

"Well, we speak the language and we can glamour ourselves, why not go now?"

"I want to practice more magic first, learn more languages, read more books."

Her brother sighed. "What good is all the learning if you never use your knowledge?"

Majo rubbed her arm. "I-I don't know, I just don't want to leave Madrid yet."

"Fine, then I'll go without you." and with that, her brother was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The little group of people was now standing in front of the giant bean stock.

"It's a little freakier then I remember from the story." The blonde said, Majo really needed to find out her name.

"Reminds me of death," Mulan replied.

"Encouraging." came Snow's reply.

Killian nodded, eyes still on the giant plant. "Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?"

"Wait. If these beans...create...portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?"

"Did she really just ask that?" Majo asked her Captain who's eyebrows just up as a slight smirk played on his lips. He pretended to be serious again, as he answered the blonde: "Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong."

"There was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about an evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. Or harp."

Majo sent her a tight-lipped smile, "Sounds like a lovely piece of bullshit, but the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was a man, or woman, who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really bad form."

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?" the blonde in leather asked.

"Because one giant survived-" Killian told her. "-the strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to-"

"-the magic compass." Snow finished.

"Indeed," Killian said, with a small smirk. "The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, and we're on our way."

Mulan looked at him doubtfully, "How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass  _for_  Cora?"

"Because you four are far safer company," Killian told the Asian woman. "Besides, Majo here doesn't like Cora and has waited for an opportunity to ditch her since we first met her. All we need is a ride back. We'll swear allegiance to whomever gets us there first. "

"Then we'd better start climbing." red-leather-jacket-girl said.

"Right. So..." Killian chuckled, "I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders." he made hand gestures, with his tied up hands.

"All right, so how do we get up there?" the blonde asked.

"He got a counter spell from Cora," Majo explained, waving her hand and letting the ropes around Killian's hand fall of. The pirate promptly started to take off the patched up cloak and scarf he had used as a disguise, to reveal his typical leather clothing.

Killian held up his right hand and knocked on a black leather wristband he was wearing, which promptly glowed yellow with a whooshing tinkle. "I've got one more of these." he wiggled his fingers.

"Cora was to accompany us. So...which one of you for lovelies shall take her place?" Majo asked with a smirk.

Killian got out the second wristband and held it out with two fingers. "Go on. Fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know," he made a little jump "really get into it." he smirked at the women.

*****

_"Who's that?" Majo asked her current boyfriend, Benjamin, as she saw a soldier standing to the side, looking over the camp._

_"That's Mulan. Most people stay away from her, she's unbeatable in a fight."_

_Majo rose an eyebrow, "You think I can take her?_

_Benjamin sighed, "I shouldn't have told you that."_

_Majo's brown eyes twinkled mischievously, "Maybe not."_

*****

Killian and Majo were off to the side while the women were arguing who was going with the two pirates. Killian crossed his arms over his chest. "Who do you think will go?" he asked his friend.

"I think it's gonna be blondie but I'd prefer Mulan. She's a badass."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "From where exactly do you know her?"

"You remember that Soldier I was with a while ago?"

"Steven?"

"No, that was the guy, I mean Benjamin. He was in the same army camp as Mulan and as she was the only girl, I quickly found her and we kinda bonded. She thought me how to use a sword instead of my daggers and magic."

Killian was about to answer as the blonde one asked Mulan, "Anything in that bag that can help me with the giant?"

"Or Hook?"

"Hey," Killian said as Majo laughed. Killian elbowed her in the side, so Majo just smirked as the two women walked away.

"What 're they talking about?" Majo asked her leather-wearing friend. "I don't know," he replied and then turned his head to the two."Ladies! In this world, we are slaves to time. And our is running out. In other words, ticktock." he made a hand gesture towards them with his good hand, before putting it on his belt.

The blonde walked over to the pirates and zipped open her sleeve. "I was hoping it'd be you." Killian said, ignoring Majo's silent "I wasn't."

"Just get on with it." the blonde said, as Killian played her hand on his shoulder. "Put your hand right here." He said, patting her hand. "That's a good girl." He smirked. "Thsi will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully you've got me to protect you."

Majo patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah yeah, we know. You're a pirate in shining leather but let's not forget that I've protected her before. Haven't I?" She asked with a look to Snow, who nodded. Snow's daughter looked confused but Majo wasn't in a storyteller mood, so she just started walking towards the beanstalk.

She waved her hand over the back of her head and made her hair braid itself. Then as Killian motioned to his hand, she waved again and let his hook appear.

The blonde women scowled. "Don't think I'll take my eyes off you for a second." The Captain smirked, once again, "I would despair if you did."

"Let's go." the blonde said as she hung the satchel on his hook.

The three of them walked towards the beanstalk and as Majo lifted her arms, Snow could see her bare wrists. "Don't you need a counterspell?"

Majo smirked at her. "I can manage." And with that she lifted the glamor of herself, her yellow cat eyes flashing as she started climbing.

*****

_Mulan had been in the woods, scouting the area as a black haired woman stepped out of the bushes._

_"They say you're unbeatable." the woman said. "I wanna try my luck."_

_Mulan shrugged and pulled her sword._

_Majo pulled a dagger and stood in a fight stance in front of the Asian woman._

_Mulan swung around her sword and attacked, bringing the sword down by her shoulder but Majo jumped back a bit, raising the dagger and deflecting the blow._

_Mulan attacked again and Majo once again blocked, raising her leg and kicking Mulan back a little._

_As Majo attacked, Mulan sidestepped and Majo almost lost her balance but quickly turned around and swung her dagger again, only for Mulan to block it and throw the dagger out of her hand._

_The warlock ducked and grabbed another dagger from her belt, about to attack but Mulan grabbed her wrist and pointed her sword at Majo's face._ _Majo smirked and took out another dagger with her other hand hitting away the sword. She then took a swing at the warrior's stomach but Mulan quickly jumped back a bit to avoid the blow._

_As Majo was still in a slightly ducked position, Mulan brought her sword down but she managed to block it with her dagger. Mulan quickly grabbed the warlocks arm and twisted it around, making her roll onto the floor. Then she crouched down beside her and held the sword to the other woman's neck._

_Majo smiled, "I like you."_


	3. Chapter 3

They could hear the wind whistling around them, as they climbed the beanstalk. 

"First Beanstalk?" Killian asked the blonde, who was panting. "Well, you never forget your first."

From up ahead, they could her Majo yelling, "I think I forgot our first!" and her chuckling.

Emma raised her eyebrows Killian who just shook his head in amusement.

Majo was faster than her Captain, who first-of-all had a hook as his right hand and was waiting up for their third. 

*****

_"Why can't you two make peace?" Killian asked Majo._

_"You're asking me as if it's my fault." the warlock told her Captain._

_Killian opened his mouth but Majo walked forwards and entered the pub in front of them. A few minutes later, Killian entered with Milah at his side. A few crewmen entered after them and they gathered at a table in the back._

_The man drank and the women talked and laughed with them. "Why aren't you drinking?" Majo asked._

_"Why aren't you?"_

_Milah looked at Killian, "I have the feeling that someone will have to get the drunk men back to the ship."_

_Majo nodded, "True. And I don't drink because, well If I have too much, bad things happen." seeing Milah's questioning gaze, she added, "It's a family thing." The warlock told her about her and her brother's drunk adventures._

_Milah laughed, "You have quite an interesting family."_

_The warlock nodded chuckling and then furrowed her brows, "Why don't you like me?" The woman was about to answer but Milah held up her hand, "Hold that thought, I saw something interesting." She stood up and walked away._

_Milah followed her with her eyes and saw Majo approach a beautiful red-headed woman. The two talked for a moment and then disappeared through a door. "What are they doing?" she asked Killian. The Captain turned to the woman he loved and then towards the door Majo had disappeared through._

_"Ah, yes. Majo has a talent for finding people she finds attractive." Milah raised her eyebrows and looked at the door the warlock had disappeared through._

*****

Majo arrived on top first, stepping onto the grey stone that surrounded the beanstalk. As she arrived, the glamoured her eyes again, seeing as she didn't trust Snow Whites daughter yet. 

As Killian arrived with said blonde, they were both panting, while Majo was playing around with the necklace she was wearing.

"What happened here?" the blond said, seeing all the ruble and the skeletons lying around. 

"It's where the final battle was." Killian explained. "Give her your hand." he added and motioned to Majo, who was inspecting a skeleton.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Your hand-it's cut. Let her help you." 

"No. No. It's fine"

"No, it's not." the Captain insisted.

Majo stepped forward and took the blonde's hand. Before the latter could say anything, the warlock hovered her hand over hers. White light emitted from Majo's hand and collected itself on the blondes wound, sealing it shut.

"Thank you"

Majo waved her hand-that had stopped glowing-"Don't bother. Giants smell blood and it was a Captain's order, kinda." she went to go to the entrance of the giant building but then turned around again. "On second thought, you could tell me your name."

"Emma. Emma Swan."

*****

"Okay, here's the plan," Killian said quietly, as they were standing in front of the dark building. "We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are, where the compass lies."

"And then?" Emma asked.

"And then we run like hell, as always." Majo finished with a glance towards Killian, a smirk on her lips.

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep."

"We don't _actually_ wait," Majo said as if stating the obvious. "I make him go to sleep, then we sneak past him."

"Of course, that way it isn't as fun," Killian commented.

"But safer and faster," Emma argued.

"Point taken. You're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate." He made a hand gesture for Majo, who had wandered off again, to join them which made Emma see the tattoo he had on his right inner arm. It was a red heart with a dagger through it and 'Milah' written across.

"Who's Milah on the tattoo?"

Killian looked down. "Someone from long ago."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone." the pirate said, stepping around her.

"Gold," Emma said, making Killian stop while Majo watched everything, her eyes turned to slits. "Rumplestiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he?" Killian turned around again, to look at her. "That'swhy you want to kill him."

Deciding that it was enough, Majo interrupted "For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" 

Emma first looked a bit shocked, that Majo had heard her earlier conversation with Killian but then answered: "Maybe I was once."

*****

_The next day, as Majo came back to the Jolly Roger, Milah confronted her. "I wanted to tell you."_

_"I didn't have a lot of sleep and am very tired so please make it quick."_

_Milah nodded, "You asked me why I didn't like you and the truth is, I was jealous."_

_Majo crossed her arms over her chest, "Of what?"_

_"Killian."_

_"Killian? Really? I assure you, there have never been any romantic feelings between us. Yes, we have slept with each other but that was long ago and more because of drunkness then actual desire."_

_Milah nodded, "Because you like women?"_

_"I like to think of myself as a freewheeling bisexual."_

*****

"You ready?" Killian asked Majo, after picking up a large bone.

"Always" Majo smirked and got in a good stance to throw some magic at a giant. 

Killian ran back a bit and knocked on to a giant shield. The rhythmic crashes wavered through the whole place.

As he stopped, a growling was heard and thunderous footsteps approached. As the giant stood in front of them in all his-well,  _giant_ \- glory, Majo could faintly hear Emma whisper "Oh, damn it."

"Hey!" Killian called out. "Oi! You bit git!" he kept the giant distracted while Majo tried to calculate how strong the spell would have to be, seeing as he was a bit taller than she had thought. "Yeah, you. You wanna kill a human? Huh? You wanna kill a human? I'm the worst human around. Come on!"

Shrugging, Majo shot a big blue energy at the giant, which hit him right in the face, as he had turned around to catch the Captain with the Irish accent. 

With a grunt and a tud, the giant fell on his stomach, making the earth shake.

As Majo heard Emma yell "Hook?" she looked around, only to not find her Captain. "Hook!" Emma yelled again.

Killian appeared from the side of the giant. "He's out cold."

Emma sighed. "Let's go steal a compass."

*****

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here-piles of Jewels, and every room filled with coins." Killian told Emma, slightly getting distracted by a pile of golden coins.

"Let's get to it. The compass."

Killian, who had been smelling the gold, now looked at the blonde. "What's your rush?"

"How long do you think the sleeping curse will last, this was the first time she did it on a giant right?"

"I have no clue."

"That's my rush."

"Too right, lass," Killian said, pocketing the golden coin. "Come. Everything we need is right in front of us," he said, motioning forward with his good hand, while walking past Emma.

"Where is Majo, by the way?"

"Ah, you never really know with her but I guess she's getting souvenirs."

*****

"They kill all the giant housekeepers, too? How we're gonna find a compass in this mess?" Emma complained.

"By looking. Of course, if a certain warlock woul grace us with her presence it would all be easier." Killian said, getting louder at the end.

A clank was heard, a muffled curse and then a "Coming!".

In a puff of blue smoke, Majo appeared. She now had a satchel with her that was, no doubt, filled with treasures. 

Emma glared at the bag for a moment but decided not to say anything. They were Pirates after all.

"I wonder how much treasure we can carry down the beanstalk." Majo wondered and Killian nodded.

When he saw Emma give them a look, he quickly added, "In addition to the compass of course."

At that moment, Emma's eye's landed on a skeleton. "What the hell?"

"That...would be Jack," Killian said, looking at the sword in the skeleton's hand.

"As in Jack the..."

"Giant Killer."

"With that toothpick?" the blonde asked, nodding towards the sword.

"Well, it packs quite a wallop. You'd be surprised." the Captain took a few steps backward.

"Woah!  Woah! Woah!" Emma suddenly yelled, throwing herself at Killian.

"It's about bloody time." the Captain smirked, holding her close.

Emma grunted, getting loose of the man's grip. "It's a trip wire. Quite a security system." she said pointing at a cage, hanging above them.

"Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me, but next time, don't stand on ceremony."

"Let's find the compass. And go home."

Killian could have sworn he heard a silent "Reeeeejeeeeeecteeed" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't you like conjure it to us?" Emma asked the warlock.

"I would if I could but I have no idea what it looks like."

Emma groaned and they continued their search. After a while, as Killian and Emma were fussing about something, they heard loud footsteps shaking the hall.

Majo instinctively glamoured herself as the giant she had knocked out came running down the hall. Rocks loosened themselves from the ceiling as the hall continued to shake and buried Killian under them.

"Hook?" Emma asked at the same time as Majo yelled "Killian!"

The giant yelled and grabbed Snow's daughter.

*****

_It was dark as Majo and Killian walked back to the Jolly Roger, a few crewmen walking behind them. The men were drunk and even Majo was a bit buzzed, although Killian had kept her from drinking too much._

_They were laughing with each other as a man bumped into Majo and then continued his way._

_"Hey!" Killian called out, "You! Stop. Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed."_

_The cloaked figure turned around, "No, I'm so sorry, M'lady." he nodded at Milah and showed a scaly bit of gold-green skin."Ah. I was wrong." Killian mocked. "Not a rat at all. More...more like a crocodile." the crew laughed with their Captain. Killian hit a bowl from the man's hands and the coins within it clattered to the floor. The figure bent down to pick them up. "What's your name...Crocodile?" Killian asked and kicked the man over._

_A high-pitched giggle was heard as the man stood up. The giggle of a madman. With more giggles, he threw back his hood and Majo recognized him, although he had looked different when they crossed paths back then._

_"I know you," she said, pointing one of her fingers at him, her black nail polish glistening in the shine of the lanterns._

_"Always nice to make an impression." He let the coins from his hand clatter to the ground and Majo started to have a bad feeling about this crocodile skinned madman. "where are my manners? We haven't been properly introduced._  Rumplestiltskin" _he bowed, "or as others know me, the Dark One."_

_Killian and Majo looked alarmed, they had heard of a dark sorcerer striking fear in people's hearts. He was cruel and the man who would be able to beat him had yet to be born. Many had tried and none had succeeded._

_"I see my reputation precedes me." he started pacing around the Captain._

_"It does."_

_"Good! That's gonna save us time during the question and answer portion of our game."_

_"What is it you want to know?"_

_The crocodile stepped closer to Killian, "How's Milah, of course?"_

_"Who?" Killian asked with a dumb grin._

_Giggles._

_"Only too happy to, uh, dig out the memory, but...it get's really messy."_

_"She's dead. Died a long time ago." Majo lied, knowing that Milah was on board the Jolly Roger, safe and sound._

_"What is it you want?" Killian added as the Crocodile's smirk seemed to disappear._

_"We didn't get a chance to finish our duel._

_The Captain went to pull his sword._

_"Ha! Not now." he made a grand gesture with his arms and hands, "Tomorrow at dawn. I'm not cruel." he held his hand upon his chest, "get your affairs in order. Also, you can spend tonight knowing it'll be your last." More giggles, "Maybe I am cruel. And don't think about trying to escape, because I will find you, and I will gut your entire crew..." the faked an Italian accent, "like a fish." in a normal voice, he continued, "starting with your lieutenant."_

_He disappeared in a cloud of red smoke._

_Majo turned to her Captain. "Don't do anything stupid."_

*****

Emma was screaming in the hands of the giant and Majo didn't know if she should run for Killian or help Emma. Deciding that Killian was more important, even though he'd be angry at her for not helping Emma, she ran to the pile of rocks.

"I'm not what you think" she could faintly hear Emma say. The giant replied something but she didn't listen, as she began to lift the rocks with her magic.

Emma must have done something because the hall began to shake again.

Majo put aside the rocks that she had already lifted and ran towards where Emma was. She had the giant trapped under the cage that was previously hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm not the bad guy," he told her.

"Maybe you are telling the truth," Emma said. "Doesn't really matter. I have to go. Are there any more of you?"

"No. I'm alone." the giant said.

Majo felt sorry for him, although it was out of her free will that she stayed here, in the enchanted forest she was the only one of her kind. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to a medallion "Is this a bean? Can this make a portal?"

"Not anymore. It was destroyed, like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder-a reminder that you're all killers."

"I know that humans can be ruthless," Majo said, stepping closer.

"You say that as if you weren't one of them."

Majo lifted the magic of her, to show her cat eyes. "Do I look human to you? I know that there are horrible humans out there, humans who deserve what they get but not all of them do. Some are just like you and me. Alone." She made Emma's sword disappear along with the cage.

The giant stood up and then grabbed a boulder, throwing it away from a hole in the wall that was big enough to use as a door for humans (or human-sized warlocks). "Go."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because you could've killed me and you didn't. You got one favor now go before I change my mind." Majo quickly walked to Killian and pushed the remaining rocks off of him.

"Let's go, Captain." She made her way through the door. As she was through, Emma came running towards her. "Where's-"

The ground started shaking.

"Mulan," Emma said with wide eyes. "I gave her 10 hours before she was supposed to cut the beanstalk down. We have to stop her or we're never making it down."

"Yeah, but where's Killian?"

"You're the fastest climber, go stop her and I'll get Hook."

Majo hesitated for a moment but remembered that she needed their trust and they had to believe she trusted them. "Okay."

She made her way to the plant and quickly used her energy to focus a protection on her body, which ultimately dimed the glamor of her eyes again.

As she was almost on the ground, she could see Snow and Emma fighting. Jumping down the rest, she yelled. "Stop!"

Both women turned to her. "Emma?" Snow asked.

"She's coming."

"You okay?" Snow asked, running to her.

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my rain's still rattling around a little."

"I did what Emma ordered, nothing more than that." Mulan defended herself.

Majo nodded. "I know, that's why Emma send me down first, to stop you and tell you were fine."

"Did you get it?"

"Aye." the warlock nodded, "Emma has it."

At that moment, said person came tumbling down the rest of the beanstalk.

"Where's Killian?" Majo asked.

"He's..."

Majo's stare became cold. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"He's detained. Look, I don't trust him, I-"

Before the blonde could finish, there was a blue ball of energy flying towards her which she could only dodge in the last second. Out of impulse, Emma threw the poppyseeds she had gotten from Mulan in the warlock's face, knocking her out.

*****

_Of course, he did something stupid. Killian had gone to battle the Crocodile while Majo was eating with Milah. The two women only noticed that their captain was gone, as there was more rum left than usual._

_The warlock teleported them both to the alley they had met yesterday and not a second too late. As the smoke around the women cleared, they saw the Dark One with his hand in Killian's chest, who was kneeling on the ground._

_"Milah." The Dark One said with realization. "Milah." he ripped his hand out of Killian's chest, the latter falling onto the cobblestones. Majo rushed to him as Milah dealt with her former husband. "How?" the Crocodile asked._

_"Majo, take Milah back to the ship," Killian grunted._

_"No. We're not leaving without you," Milah told her lover._

_"Oh, how sweet." The Crocodile interrupted, "it appears that it has more to this tale than I know. Tell it to me, Milah."_

_"Please, don't hurt him. I can explain." the woman pleaded._

_Majo stood and lit her right palm of fire. With an aggressive hand motion, the Dark One killed the flame and froze her. "Tick-Tock, Dearie!" he yelled at his wife woman, "Tick-Tock."_

_"That first night when Killian and his crew came into the tavern, he told stories about the places he'd been. And I fell in love with him._

_"The feeling was mutual," Majo mumbled quietly, remembering the smitten expression on her Captain's face that night._

_The Crocodile's foot pressed down on Killian's ribs, who yelled out in pain._

_Milah continued, "I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I'm sorry._

_The crocodile paused for a moment and then held up his hand in a dramatic way, "And so here we are. You've come here to save the life of your true love, the Pirate. I didn't realize the power of true love before. It is impressive. I'd hate to break it up. Actually, No. I'd love to." His sword began to sink into Killian's torso._

_"Wait. I have something you want."_

_"Well, I find that very difficult to believe."_

_Milah pulled out the red hat of the trader that they had kidnapped._

_"Where did you get that?"_

_"You know who I took it from. I may not know what the Dark One wants with a magic bean, but I have it."_

_"Oh, I feel a proposal coming on."_

_Milah was quick to answer, "The magic bean in exchange for our lives. Deal?"_

_The Crocodile slowly advanced on her, "I wanna see it first."_   
  



	5. Chapter 5

_Majo had sat in the Evil Queen's cell for far too long. The collar that blocked her from doing anything but tracking spells itched around her neck._

_Suddenly, the door opened and Killian stepped in. "About damn time."_

_"Sorry, luv." Killian smirked, "Just found out your location this morning and accidentally found myself in the cell of a bookworm before I could come here." Majo gave her Captain a look, "Another bookworm." he corrected himself._

_He tried to use his hook to open her collar as a familiar voice sounded through the cell. "Look who came to save his pet." Killian's hook disappeared and was in the Evil Queen's hand in a matter of seconds._

_The woman was wearing a silky blue dress. Her lips were colored blood red and her hair was put up in a fancy hairdo. If it wasn't for her being a threat, Majo would have found her beautiful._

_Killian looked annoyed, "My hook if you please."_

_"No." came the reply and neither of the pirates seemed surprised._

_The Captain stepped forward with raised brows and outstretched arm, "The asking was me being a gentleman."_

_"Is that any way to address a Queen? Even a Pirate should have better manners than that." She started walking around him. "Yes, I know who you are,_ Captain _. And I know all about the crocodile you both wish to skin."_

_"Then you also know we'll stop at nothing."_

_"So dedicated. And resourceful. No one has been able to fight themselves past my defenses before. You can't kill Rumplestiltskin by yourselves but I can help you if you do something for me." She pulled him closer using his hook and Majo watched with narrow eyes, "Care to join me for a drink?"_

*****

Majo woke up again as a body fell on top of her and she heard fighting sounds. Opening her eyes, she pushed the weight off of her with her magic, seeing as she was tied up, and looked around.

She was in the forest and around her, Emma and Snow were fighting off villagers. Catching a glimpse of red, she saw Mulan defending the princess in the white cloak.

Looking closer, Majo could see that those were the villagers Cora had killed. They were being attacked by the undead!

Although this wasn't her business, Majo started to re-kill the villagers with her magic. The ones that came near her at least.

"The compass!" She hard Emma yell but Snow quickly shot the undead villager, making him drop the compass but not killing him.

"Any idea how to kill these things?" the blonde asked her mother.

"No, but it seems like she is doing a pretty good job." Snow said, nodding to Majo and then releasing an arrow into one of the undead.

Emma turned to look at Majo, who was bound to a tree but had no problem in shooting white energy at the opponents. As soon as nobody was in her grill anymore, Majo made a hand gesture and a transparent force field put itself around the warlock who then made herself comfortable in her spot and used her magic to cut loose the ropes.

Majo looked at the remaining two women, as Mulan and the princess had disappeared.

"Emma, we've got to run for it!"

"What about her?"

"She's a warlock, she can protect herself."

And with that, the two lovely ladies were off.

*****

"Well isn't that a familiar sight?" Majo heard a voice say.

"Good to know you're okay." Majo huffed as Killian approached her. She stood up and shot a few balls of magic at the undead, making them fall to the ground. Then she waved her hands upwards and made her shield disappear.

Killian approached his lieutenant and wrapped her into a quick hug. Majo hugged him back, "How long was I out?"

"Swan trapped me on the beanstalk yesterday."

"Damn it. That's why I always say never trust a blonde."

He looked at her pointedly "You never say that."

"Well, then I say that now. Are we continuing the original plan?"

"I think we may actually have to work with Cora now."

*****

_"So what did she say?" Majo asked as Killian walked back into the cell._

_"We made a deal. I kill her mother and she lets you free."_

_The warlock raised an eyebrow, "What about the Crocodile help?"_

_"That won't be necessary. She plans to enact a curse to a land without magic in which he will be easy to kill."_

_The warlock sighed, "Then hurry up, I want to get that thing off." She scratched at the collar._

_Killian laughed, "Oh, I don't know, I think it suits you."_

_Majo glared at him._

*****

"Wake up." Killian was telling the princess, who was in the prison of the village were Cora had ruled as Lancelot. "Come on, sweetheart. Wake up. Wake up." He looked around, as if nervous that Cora would come. "Wake up. On your feet hurry." He pulled the woman up.

"No. No. Are you gonna kill me?" she asked, struggling against the pirates hold.

Majo scoffed, getting her attention. "Hun, if we'd been here to kill you, you'd already be dead." She waved her hands and freed the princess of her chains.

"So what? Did Cora send you?"

"Cora has no Idea we're here."

"I don't-I don't understand."

Killian sighed, "Look, I know you're sleepy but isn't it obvious? We're setting you free."

"What is this, some sort of pirate's ruse?"

"Why does everyone dislike pirates?" Majo groaned.

"Probably because we steal off them." Her Captain answered. Majo shrugged and Killian looked back at the princess. "Cora's denied us passage to Storybrooke and our vengeance. And now we're gonna deny her her wishes, starting with the compass. In pirate terms, you might say I'm firing a shot across my enemy's bow."

"You'd risk your life to break in here all so you could thwart Cora?"

"We don't like being double-crossed. Now go."

"Thank you."

Killian pulled her back again."You could thank us by doing me one favor."

"What?"

"Give Emma a message. Tell her that the deal still stands. if she provides us passage back to her realm, I swear, we will help her find that dust that opens the portal."

"Do you really want to assist us?"

"It hurts Cora and helps us," Majo smirked. "Of course we do. Now go."

The princess left.

"Hmm." Killian said, "I think she bought it."

*****

"Looking for someone?" Killian asked as Cora stormed into the cell.

"Oh. Oh, don't tell me you were dumb enough to let her go."

"She was never gonna give you what you wanted anyway.", Majo shrugged

"So you freed her. And stuck around for the petty satisfaction of seeing me suffer?"

"Oh, watching you suffer is a tempting motivation, but it wasn't that," Killian told the witch.

"Well, then you must have a death wish."

Majo shrugged again, "Eh, only on Mondays."

Cora threw the Captain back against the stone wall and looked slightly surprised as it didn't work with the warlock but quickly covered it up with an emotionless facade.

"Instead of using my Captain as a ragdoll you should thank us. We brought you a present." She broke the blockades that held Killian to the wall.

The Killian threw his satchel to the witch in blue, who caught it. "What is it?"

"Customarily, surprise is part of the fun of gift-giving. Open it."

Cora opened the brown leather bag. "Is that..."

"Indeed it is." The Captain confirmed. "And with it, you'll get everything you want."

*****

_Killian appeared again, hours later in dark purple smoke with a woman at his side. She looked similar to the queen but her hair was brown and she was visibly older. Majo raised her eyebrows and Killian motioned from the woman to Majo and back, "Cora, Majo. Majo, Cora."_

_"There was a change of plans," Cora said. "I made a deal with your Captain. I will help you get your revenge and you help me get my daughter back."_

_The Warlock stood up, "How do we know that we can trust you?"_

_The woman flicked her wrist and the collar broke off of Majo's neck. Groaning, she rubbed the sore skin and then looked at Cora again, "Thank You." she said honestly. "Now, what do we have to help you with?"_

_Cora flicked her wrist again and suddenly the trio was standing in front of trees, looking at purple clouds of smoke rolling over the land. Cora slammed a wooden staff into the ground and made a white light shot towards the sky and a shield go down over the place they were in. The curse was repelled by the transparent bubble._

_"Wouldn't it have been easier to reconcile with her_ before _a curse destroys the land?" Killian asked._

_"Regina doesn't need me. Not now, not when she thinks she's about to win," Cora told the Captain. "But I still have a place in her heart and the curse won't last forever. It WILL end. In 28 years there will be a savior and she'll break it."_

_"28 years?" Killian looked from the sky to Cora._

_"You won't even notice. You'll be frozen like all those in this corner of the land. But when the curse ends, our quest will resume and when it does, Regina will truly have lost everything and then she'll need me."_

_"Well aren't you a mommy dearest?" Majo mumbled but was ignored by the woman, although Killian did have an amused twinkle in his eye._

_"_ That's  _when we'll go to this new land," Cora continued, "You'll get your revenge and me, I'll...help her pick up the pieces."_

*****

Cora held the heart up and said to it what Aurora, the princess, then told Emma as she asked how he escaped.

"It was Hook. He and Majo let me go."

"Why?"

"Because of you. he said he wanted to prove to you that you should've trusted him, that  _if_  you had trusted him...you could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without them, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help and Majo would have followed. I...I think he might care for you."

Killian scoffed. "Nice touch, that."

"But you know she won't trust you." the witch said.

"Ah, she doesn't have to. All we need is for her to believe that we were genuine in letting the girl go, which I wager she does now. Your welcome." he nodded mockingly.

"Impressive. " Cora said, not looking impressed at all. Then her gaze flickered to Majo. "You took a heart. "

"Yeah, you know, good-looking people can do that too."

Ignoring his lieutenant, Killian answered. "Now you've a princess."

"Indeed I do."

"Now can we get on with the business of going to Storybrooke, together?"

"Why not? I hate to travel alone. All we need is the compass."

Killian nodded. "Which will soon be delivered." The two pirates turned around and walked out of the cell.


	6. Chapter 6

_Majo stood in the forest and watched as a chariot was about to pass by. She quickly put a silence spell on it and teleported herself into it. An old man and a young woman sat inside it, their hands interlocked although the woman didn't really seem all to happy to be there._

_Before either of them could say a word, Majo opened a portal at a beach and sent both through it. then she sat down where the couple had been seated. She knew that there was a big chest of gold on the back of this thing and she could buy herself clothes and drinks for it._

_This is what Majo usually did after she found out that she couldn't find out how to get home: Steal from royals who had more than they needed._

_A sudden clonk was heard and the chariot stopped. She stepped out of it and came face to face with an archer._

_Upon seeing her clothes, the man rose an eyebrow, "There were supposed to be royals in there."_

_Majo laughed, "Oh there were, they are now enjoying the beach."_

_The man looked at her in doubt."Who are you?"_

_Majo stepped out of the carriage with the bow still pointed towards her, "The name's Majo." She waved her hands and the clothes she had bought here changed to the ones she was wearing when she landed here. She was now wearing dark blue, almost black, throwers, a long-sleeved white shirt, and a light blue vest over it. Her feet were in black boots and her hair was in a bun at the back of her head._

_The man lowered the bow slowly, "Robin of Locksley."_

_The Warlock was about to laugh but he seemed sincere and she had noticed that everything here seemed like from fairy tales._

_"Well then, Roald, it's nice to meet you."_

_"Robin. My name is Robin."_

*****

The three allies now stood in front of the old cell of the Dark One or like the two pirates liked to call him: The Crocodile.

"What are you doing?" they could hear the blonde yell as Aurora threw a rock and activated a mechanism to close the cell.

Cora stood in front of the bars. "Helping me." She made the compass disappear from the Savior's hand and appear in her own.

"No." Emma rattled at the door. "No!"

"Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumplestiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you."

Aurora's friends immediately turned on her. "Why did you do this?" "How could you?"

Cora chuckled. "Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told." She showed them her heart. 

"You took her heart?"

"Actually, I did," Majo said. "It was a gift."

Cora squeezed the heart and Aurora groaned in pain. "Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits." She turned around and left, Majo following her.

Killian stayed behind as the savior called him back but the two women kept walking.

*****

"Where are we going?" Killian asked Cora.

"Lake Nostos. The legend says its water holds the power to restore what was once lost. It'll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. And then...we'll be able to cross worlds."

The three of them stopped in front of a dried out lake. 

"I may be a simple pirate but I know one thing. Lakes have water." Killian commented.

Cora and Majo gave Killian, who was standing in between them, an 'Are you serious?' look and Majo rolled her eyes at the man and twirled one of her hands around, making a hole appear in the middle of the lake and water whooshing out.

"After everything we've been through, you still doubt me?"

*****

_That night Majo hadn't found a place to stay so she made herself a small camp in the woods and put a shield around her. As it grew darker and the fire she had made became smaller, she dozed off to sleep but was promptly woken up by cursing._

_She opened her eyes and saw that Robin Hood had walked into her forcefield._

_Majo yawned, "You know, Roan, you could have just asked to see me again. No need to run into my protective spells."_

_"My name is Robin," he said. "And I was certainly not planning to meet you again."_

_The warlock shrugged. "You don't have to hide it, I know I'm attractive, Roarke."_

_"My name-You know what, forget it. I was just looking for a place to make camp when I ran into this barrier of yours."_

_Majo lifted the barrier and went back to sleep._

*****

"And now the ashes." Cora smiled as she handed the glowing pink dirt to Killian. "Would you care to do the honors?"

Killian unceremoniously dumbed the stuff into the water and a whirlpool opened.

"Here we go," Cora said. "We'll be in Storybrooke soon enough. I really look forward to seeing my daughter."

The water was whooshing and the wind whistling as Cora held her open hand with the compass towards the pirates. "I told you I'd deliver you to Rumplestiltskin." The Warlock and her Captain slowly laid their hands on the compass. "Now don't let go. Unless you want to end up someplace that isn't Storybrooke."

Before they could do anything else, an arrow hit away from the compass from their hands and made it land in the sand. 

"You're not going anywhere!" Snow yelled. "This portal is taking us home!" She turned to her daughter. "The Compass-get it."

"Find it first, we'll take care of them," Cora told the Captain and motioned for Majo to help her. Cora started to throw fireballs at Mulan as Emma started battling Killian.

Snow fired an arrow at Majo, who quickly caught it with her magic. "Are you really doing this?" Snow White asked.

"You attacked first!" Majo said, throwing a blue fire at the ex-princess.

"I just want to get back to my family."

"So do I."

The women kept dodging and firing arrows and fire.

"But Hook is a villain."

"If he is one, then so am I."

Snow looked sadly. "I know you aren't. You saved Emma all those years ago before she was even born. You risked your freedom and life to do the right thing."

"Yeah, well maybe it's the right thing to avenge the death of my second closest friend, who also was the lover of my closest friend."

Snow and Majo abruptly stopped as they heard Killian say: "I may be a Pirate but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart unless it's over me." He had saved Aurors heart from being destroyed.

Snow ran to Mulan and the two of them talked, which ended in Mulan giving Snow her sword and leaving.

As Cora was now fighting Snow and Killian was doing -Majo didn't really know what the two were doing- with Emma, Majo looked in the sand for the compass again. She saw Emma knock out Killian by hitting him over the head with it.

"Now let's go home!" Emma yelled.

Majo went to see if Killian was alright but as she looked him over, she came to the conclusion that he was fine. Unconcious but fine. 

"Emma!" she heard a loud yell and looked around to see Cora's hand in the Savior's chest.

"Oh, you foolish girl. Don't you know? Love is weakness." as the witch went to pull the heart out, she found herself unable to do so.

"No," the blonde said. "It's  _strength_." a white light emitted from her and Cora went flying backward.

Majo heard the two 'heroes' say something to each other as they linked their hands and jumped through the portal.

*****

Cora looked at the lake with her usual emotionless face as Killian sighed.

"We failed." the Witch said.

"Really, Cora," Killian sighed. "After all this time, why do you still doubt me?" he held up a dried up magic bean.

"That bean's petrified. It's useless."

"But these waters have regenerative properties. Perhaps it's time to do some gardening."

*****

The wind blew through Majo's hair as she stood on board the Jolly Rodger. She had missed this.

Behind her, Cora stood next to Killian who was holding a binocular against one of his eyes.

As they saw the ports of Storybrooke, a giddy feeling overcame Majo.

"There it is." Hook said.

Cora finished, "Storybrooke."

*****

It was dark as Majo had secured the ship and Killian swung himself down from the main mast. How he could to that with only one hand had always been a mystery to Majo.

As they left the ship, Killian spoke: "Well, my dear Cora, this is where we shall part ways."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cora was off to go after her daughter and Killian watched her go with Majo by his side.

The warlock then waved her hand and glamoured the ship, which didn't surprise Killian as they usually did that when going off to plunder villages. 

"Now let's skin ourselves a crocodile."

*****

_Majo woke up and groaned as her head started pounding. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her room but in Killian's._

_"You're finally awake." Killian said from his desk, "Remind me to never let you drink so much again."_

_"Wha-What happened?" Majo asked with closed eyes._

_"Well..."_

_Majo was drinking with Killian when she had an idea. "You know, we should have music here."_

_Her Captain looked at her skeptically, "How do you propose we get music on the ship?"_

_Majo rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? We Sing."_

_Killian laughed, "Good luck with that."_

_The Warlock walked out onto the main deck and without telling anyone her plan she started to sing a Christmas carol that she thought fit the occasion, "I saw three ships come sailing in; On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day; I saw three ships come sailing in; On Christmas Day in the morning"_

_The crew stared at her as she continued, "Wither sailed those ships all three; On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day; Wither sailed those ships all three; On Christmas Day in the morning"_

_Killian stepped next to her, "I think that's enough; we need our ears."_

_Majo stared at him then grabbed his flask of rum, took another swig and grabbed Killian's arm. "We're going on an adventure."_

_The man started to protest but within a few seconds, they had disappeared off the Jolly Roger in a cloud of blue smoke._

*****

It was only the next day, as they found their crocodile, though it wasn't as glittery as they had remembered.

Majo yawned. "Before we do this, can we sleep? I want to be by full consciousness when we kill him."

Killian looked annoyed but he was also tired off all the fighting and sailing.

"C'mon we've waited so long, let me get a few hours of sleep."

"But tomorrow we do it right after we wake up."

"After food."

"Fine, after food but then we'll finally kill the Crocodile."

"Aye, aye, Captain Guyliner."

*****

The next morning, after eating some food that Majo magically stole, Killian and Majo went through the little town again, towards the shop where the now knew the crocodile would be.

Walking there, they spotted a library and Majo couldn't help but at least look inside. 

"What are you doing?" Killian asked.

"Looking at-Hey do you remember that time when you were supposed to break me free but missed the cell and came into the cell of this bookworm?"

"Aye, what about it?" Killian asked, making a hand- or hook-gesture with his left arm.

"Wasn't she the Crocodiles girlfriend?"

*****

"I can't even read this language," Killian said, looking through a page with his Hook.

"Doesn't matter, we're just waiting for the Belle."

"How do you know her name?"

"I don't. There was this French story I knew back when I lived in France called La Belle et la Bête and it's basically a woman falling in love with a beast. Fits if you ask me."

Just then, a woman came walking into the library. She walked towards the back, where the pirates were, with a few books in her hands. "Uh, sorry. The-the library's not open yet." The woman told them.

Killian looked at her with a raised eyebrow, shutting the book. "Oh, we're...we're not here for the books, luv."

"You. You're the one who broke into my cell at the Queen's palace."

The woman stepped back and tried to run away but as she reached the entrance room, Majo was already waiting for her. She gasped as Majo smirked.

Killian came strolling into the room and the woman looked at him. "You wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin."

"Oh, we still do. But right now, you'll do." Majo told her. She walked towards the other woman with a Scottish accent but was quickly stopped by a bookshelf that fell on top of her. 

The woman ran into the elevator and Killian tried to follow her but as he was on the other side of the room, the door was shut and he ran against it.

Majo groaned as she came out from under the shelf. "You think it worked?" 

"Pretty sure he'll be here soon."

"Then let's go find the dagger." the warlock smirked.

*****

_The two of them landed in a forest._

_"Where the bloody hell are we?" Killian asked._

_"I have no clue," Majo giggled, Killian looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I wanted to land in a village but this'll do."_

_She walked into the woods with her Captain following her. "What are you planning to do?"_

_"I don't know. Mango always said that the best way to find an adventure was to do something stupid."_

_"Mango?"_

_"My brother."_

_"You sure you got the name right?"_

_The warlock looked at Killian wearily, "Nope, not sure bu-" she abruptly stopped as she saw an owl sitting in a tree. Majo made some weird noises and the owl answered._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Majo ignored him and continued until the owl gave one last hoot and flew away. Majo sighed and shook her head, "Owls are not very open-minded."_

*****

Majo stood behind Killian as he looked at the crocodile's shop through his binoculars. 

One of their old crewmen joined them, carrying an old cloth. 

"You have it, Mr. Smee?" Killian asked without looking at the man in the red hat.

The man nodded a greeting to the lieutenant and then answered, "What is it, Cap'n?"

"It's the end of the crocodile's hope. Now he's trapped here."

Majo smirked. "And easier to kill."

*****

_"You know?" Majo asked as she looked into the flames of a fire Killian had started as she was too drunk to teleport accurately. "Fire is very beautiful."_

_Killian looked at the warlock as if asking her to elaborate._

_"It can destroy but it can also create."_

_"What does fire create?"_

_There was a pause and then Majo answered, "Ashes."_

_"Aren't those just the remains of things it destroyed?"_

_The women glared at him, which looked even more menacing with her cat-like eyes, "I was trying to be poetic." She stood up and Killian quickly steadied her as she almost fell into the fire._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Teleporting us back. I'm sober enough."_

_The Captain doubted that but let her do it anyway. And as the blue smoke cleared around them he saw that he had managed to get them on the ship. Well,_ a _ship, this was not the Jolly Roger._

_"Intruders!" Someone yelled, "Attack them!"_

*****

Majo and Killian were back on the Jolly Rodger, Majo eating while reading a book and Killian doing who-knows-what.

As Majo was at an interesting part in her book (the main character was saving her boyfriend from a mad bitch) she heard someone walk around in the room next to the one she was in. She shrugged it off, thinking it was Killian but as she heard his heavy footsteps on the Quarter Deck she decided to take a look in the other room.

She went out of her room and saw that Killian was walking down too, the dirty cloth that Smee had stolen for them, hanging on his hook. She motioned to the open door and he nodded, walking into the room.

"You looking for this?" Killian asked the blue-eyed woman who was currently peering into a treasure chest.

"Uh, that doesn't belong to you." the Crocodile's girlfriend said.

"She does know were pirates, right?" Majo asked her Captain and best friend.

The woman looked to the side and Majo followed her gaze to see a metal object lying on top of a cupboard. It was a pistol, Majo was sure of that although the ones she knew had looked very different.

As the woman lunged for it, Majo quickly made it appear in her hand. Killian laughed as Majo handed the metal object to him. 

Killian inspected it fascinated. "My dear Belle, you should have stayed with your books. Real life can get so..." he pointed the gun at her head, "messy."

*****

_"How did we get out of that one?" Majo groaned._

_Killian smirked, "Well after your flirting with the Captain, while in combat may I add, he came to notice how drunk you were and as you accidentally turned half of your arm into a tentacle I told him that it was only an accident that we landed on their ship. You managed to get your arm back to normal after a while and I promised him our help, should he ever be in trouble."_

_Majo nodded, "Okay, I guess I can live with that."_

_"Well, that's good since I'll always remind you of the time you went flirting with birds."_

_The warlock threw a cushion at her Captain who caught it in his hands and laughed._

*****

"I'm not afraid of you," 'Belle' said, "and I'm not leaving without that." She pointed at the piece of cloth that was still hanging on Killian's hook.

"Well, I admire your loyalty," Killian told her. "But helping Rumplestiltskin? I'm afraid you're fighting a lost cause?"

"He needs that shawl to find his son."

Majo scoffed, "What makes you think he wants to be found? Hmm? We're doing him a favor."

"Have you not hurt Rumple enough?" The woman asked.

The Pirates exchanged a look.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh," Killian said. " _I've_  hurt  _him_?" he held up his hook, to make a point.

"You stole his wife."

Realization hit Killian and his face turned from mocking to sad. "Tell me something, luv. If a woman comes to you and..." he stepped closer to her, not looking up, " _begs_  you to take her away," he was now so close that their noses were almost brushing, "is that theft?"

"Why would she leave him?"

"Because he was a coward." He said, now looking her in the eyes, "and because she loved  _me_." He walked to the shawl. "I should have burned this the moment I acquired it."

"Why didn't you?"

Majo stepped over to him sadly. "Because  _she_  made it."

"I'm sorry she dies, but...vengeance?" The woman said. "Vengeance won't bring her back."

*****

_"What happened?" a crewman asked as Milah and Majo brought Killian back on board._

_"The Captain was being an idiot," Majo mumbled._

_Milah ignored the warlock and turned to one of the men, "Get me that prisoner from below deck along with the booty he carried. Now!"_

_The man went below deck and The Dark One turned to his wife, "Well, well, seems like you finally found the family you could never have with me."_

_A crew member brought the trader up the stairs from below deck and gave Milah the pouch he was carrying._

_Milah opened it and showed one of the beans in it to the Dark One. He went to snatch it but she threw it to Killian. "You asked to see it now you have."_

_Majo stood next to her friend as they watched Milah talk with the crocodile skinned man._

_"Do we have a deal?" the woman asked. "Can we go our separate ways?"_

_*****_

Killian looked almost amused but there was a bitterness in his smirk as he pointed the gun in her direction again (although Majo doubted that he knew how to use it). "Died? Like it was some kind of accident. Is that what he told you?"

"He-Well, yeah, he didn't say."

Majo scoffed unamused. "No, of course not."

Killian continued, once again standing close to the Belle, "Of course he'd leave out the important detail of her passing."

"And, uh...what would that be?"

Killian whispered, "He  _killed_  her." He pointed the gun at the woman's chest, "He ripped out her heart, and he crushed it right in front of me."

The Belle was now frantically shaking her head, "No."

"Oh, yes," Majo told him.

"No!"

" _Yes,_ " Killian said. "He will do anything..." he lifted her chin with the gun, " _anything_...to hold on to his power. Why do you think anyone who's ever gotten close to him," he let go of her and walked to the side, "has either run away or been killed?" He cocked the gun and was now standing where she had been while she was standing next to Majo. "Now what makes you think you're any different? Tell me something darling, why would you want to fight for a man like that?"

"Because I still see good in him. Because I believe he's changed. Because his heart is true. And yours?" Killian's eyebrow lifted as the Belle continued, "Yours is rotten." She put her hand up and shoved a paddle backward, which knocked Killian down. Before Majo knew what was happening, the woman grabbed the shawl and was off. 

She ran out and up onto the Quarter Deck but Majo took a shortcut which leads straight onto the Main Deck and cut her off.

"How the hell did you..."

At this point, Killian came to them. "Oh, we know this ship like the back of our...well, you know." he held up his hook. "I'd suggest you give that back to me now," he added referring to the shawl.

"Or what?" came a sudden unfamiliar voice.

The pirates turned around to see the Crocodile board the ship only his voice was a little darker in his non-glittery form.

"Ah," Killian said. "You look different in this world, crocodile. Like the cowards we met so long ago, limp and all."

"And yet," Rumplestiltskin spoke, "you still can't kill me."

"Let's have it, Drak One," Majo said and walked towards him with a blue flame in her hand, her cat eyes flashing.

She was promptly thrown overboard.

Killian stepped forward a bit. "Majo?" he could faintly hear an "I'm fine, I can swim." before his face met the Crocodile's cane.

Majo looked around in the water. She could swim, yes, but she hated it to land in the murky liquid without her free will, even over 400 years had not changed that.  The water was freezing and her limbs only moved a little so she had to concentrate on not drowning as she willed herself to poof back on the deck surrounded by blue smoke.

"Let's go." the woman told 'Rumple'.

"No, not yet, Belle."

So her name  _was_  Belle.

Majo quickly walked towards Killian as Rumplestiltskin was about to hit him with his cane again.

"This..." Belle said to her boyfriend "This is what you came for. This is what's gonna get you back to Bae."

"Ah. you're wasting your breath, luv. He can't resist. He has to prove that he's not a coward." Killian said, his mouth full of blood.

The Crocodile was about to kit her Captain again, so Majo interfered by stealing his cane. Rumplestiltskin turned around.

"Do you really think this is going to stop me, dearie?"

*****

_The Dark One looked around, "Do you mean, do I forgive you? Can I move on?" He walked around the woman. "Perhaps. Perhaps. I can see you are truly in love._

_The woman nodded, "Thank You." she started to walk to her two friends but the man began to talk again, making Milah turn around again, "Just one question."_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"How could you leave Bae?" he asked slowly, showing off his rotten teeth while pointing his finger at her accusingly. "How could you leave Bae? Do you know what it was like walking home that night..." he began to make ropes snap and the three friends looked at the ship in worry._

_"Rumple..." Milah pleaded._

_"...knowing I had to tell our son..." he made a hand gesture between the two._

_"Please..."_

_"...his mother was dead?"_

_The woman tried to reason with him, "I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward. I know that."_

_"You left him! You abandoned him!" the Dark One yelled, pointing his finger at her again._

_"And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that."_

_The man seemed to grow even angrier, "Sorry isn't enough!" he stepped closer and said in a deadly calm voice: "You let him go."_

_"I let my misery cloud my judgment."_

_"Why were you so miserable?" he asked, looking her up and down in disgust._

_She leaned forward, "Because I never loved you."_

_There was a moment of silence, then the Dark One reached forward and stuck his hand in Milah's chest._

_"Milah!" Majo and Killian yelled. Killian was flung backward and roped to the mainmast while the warlock was frozen. The Dark One took out the woman's heart._

_"No!" Killian yelled, his blue eyes wide with fear while Majo had to watch, unable to move. The Captain managed to free himself and caught his love, who was falling to the ground._

_Milah looked at Killian, "I love you."_

_The Dark One crushed her heart and Milah gasped before her grey eyes fell shut for the last time._

_"No." Killian mumbled to her and then turned his head to the Dark One, "You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no less a coward." the Captain stood up._

_"I'll have what I came for now." the sorcerer said, referring to the magic bean that was still in Killian's hand._

_"You'll have to kill me first!"_

*****

The Crocodile raised his hand and conjured his stick back, that Majo had thrown overboard. "Oh yeah, should probably have destroyed that. Old men and their sticks, you know." She crossed her arms over each other with her palms towards Gold, as he was called here, and spread her arms out again, making a transparent force field appear. 

Gold hit his cane against the protective shield and instantly fell back. As he stood up again, he looked at Killian but Majo quickly put a shield around him too and teleported to Belle.

"If you want to keep your girlfriend alive, I suggest you get your ass off our ship." Rumplestiltskin heard the warlock say and saw her holding a dagger to Belle's throat. He stepped forward but there was still a forcefield around her, which had now also expanded around Belle. "We both know that your magic isn't powerful enough over here to destroy my shields." 

The man slowly walked off of the ship, keeping his eyes on the woman he loved.

As he was standing on the docks again, Majo pushed Belle of board and in the split second, as the Crocodile caught his girlfriend, Majo surrounded the ship with a shield.

*****

_"Ah-ah! I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy." he pulled his sword and cut of Killian's closed fist. The Pirate fell to the floor in pain and Majo wished she could move. The Dark One grabbed the hand from the floor, "I want you alive because I want you to suffer like I did." he giggled and turned around._

_Killian grabbed a hook from the floor and went to stab the beast in the back. The Dark One turned around and the hook embedded itself in his chest. He giggled, "Killing me is gonna take a lot more than that, dearie."_

_"Even demons can be killed. I will find a way." the pirate replied._

_Red smoke slowly rose around the Dark One, "Well, good luck living long enough." As he was gone, the hook dropped to the ground and Majo was able to move again._

_She stumbled a bit and then moved to Milah, "No, no, no." tears stung in her eyes as she held her friend. Killian crouched down next to her._

_"We will avenge her, there must be a way," he said, sorrow lacing his words._

_The warlock nodded sadly, "We will."_

_*****_

Majo went to sleep, exhausted from the day's events. She hadn't used her powers in 28 years and now she's been using them a lot in a few days.

As soon as her head hit her pillow, she was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

Majo's sleep was rudely interrupted as she heard a loud yell and curses. She quickly got up and with a wave of her hand, made her hair looked brushed, her eyeliner done, and her clothes uncrumpled.

As she stepped on the main deck, she saw one of the dwarves stand in front of the boat which was visible again since their main enemy knew where it was now anyways. "What'cha want?" Majo asked, still tired.

"Snow sent me to tell you that your Captain is in the hospital," he said grumpily.

"What?!" She asked and as the dwarf opened his mouth again, probably to repeat himself, Majo teleported to the hospital in a cloud of blue smoke.

*****

_Majo was reading a book when she heard a new pair of footsteps coming on board. She finished the paragraph she was reading and bookmarked the page._

_The warlock walked out of her room and furrowed her brows as she saw Killian walking into his room. "You seem awfully sober."_

_"Uh, Majo. How-How are you?" the Captain asked._

_The woman raised an eyebrow, "Well I'm wondering why you are here so early."_

_"I have business to attend, with a woman. She will arrive soon."_

_Majo nodded and smirked. "Well, I'll leave you to your 'business' then."_

*****

"If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you." Emma said, leaning over Killian.

"I totally agree." both of them heard and they looked up to see Majo. "What the bloody hell were ye thinkin', Eejit!" She yelled, her Scottish accent coming out stronger than usual. 

"It's not my fault I got hit by a metal chariot," Killian mumbled.

"Aye, it is! I telt you a hundred times not to gang on powerful people by yerself. Now yer hur' again. Hell mend ye for being a galoo'!"

Emma looked from Killian to Majo and then quickly left.

Majo sighed and calmed down a bit. "You know I worry about you when you reckless shit."

Killian smirked. "Yes, yes, I know by now."

*****

_As Majo heard the laughing of a woman she nodded at herself. Killian was doing business._

_However, as she heard a loud thud she grew worried and teleported herself into Killian's room. The Captain was lying on the floor unconscious. What the hell had happened?_

_She inspected the man, after having levitated him to his bed and found that he had changed his vest. Using her magic, she searched for something the attacker had left behind and she found a long blonde hair, probably of a woman._

_She had heard the laughter of a woman but she couldn't be sure that she was the one who knocked out the Captain._

_Well, it wasn't like she had anything better to do so she could just see where this got her._

*****

"What's this?" Killian asked as he had gotten a wobbly blue substance on a plate. 

Majo's eyes grew wide. "I've heard of this before. My brother saw this when he visited New York, one of his first times. It was too expensive for him to buy but a lot of people liked it back then. In Germany, they call it 'Food of the gods'."

"It's food?" Killian asked.

"Aye, I'm pretty sure it is, you wanna try it?"

"I'm fine."

Majo picked up the plate and inspected the blue substance. She wiggled the plate a bit and watched it slosh back and forth. Then she smelled it. Coming to the conclusion that it was fine, she picked a spoon of a tray that had been brought into the hospital room. She took a small part of the Jello and tried it. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly took another bite. 

"I take it you like it."

With a mouth full of Jello, Majo said: "I wuv it."

*****

Majo was dozing off on the hospital bed as her head shot up. "He's leaving."

Killian didn't budge so Majo shook him awake. 

"Bloody hell, what was that for?"

"The Crocodile is leaving."

"How do you know?"

"I put an enchantment on him so we'd know if he gets out of our reach." Majo shrugged.

"Then we have to follow him."

Majo shook her head. " _I_  have to follow him."

"So what, you're allowed to go after him alone and I'm not?"

"I'm not going  _after_  him. I'm going with him and besides, I'll still have my magic outside of Storybrooke, he won't so I can keep an eye on him."

Killian grumbled but didn't say anything and Majo knew the fight was won.

*****

Majo puffed inside a black car with red leather seats, which ended up almost getting the passengers killed, seeing as even Rumplestiltskin can't always forsee warlocks landing in this car.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked shocked as the saw the woman appear next to her son.

"Well, I've waited hundreds of years to find the crocodile. I'm not just letting him leave." Majo shrugged and with a flick of her wrist, she turned on the car radio, playing music.

*****

"You didn't even ask me about my recovery," Killian said as he limped towards the Jolly Roger. 

Snow chuckled. "How are you feeling Hook?"

"Come closer and feel for yourself," Killian smirked but then grunted, as Charming hit him in the broken ribs.

"You wanna lose the other hand? Where's the ship? It's shielded somehow by Majo. Isn't it... _Mate_?"

"Aye, that it is. Follow me. I don't know what you expect to find. Cora won't be there."

"Well, maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went. Let's go," Charming said.

Killian hissed in pain as Charming pushed him forward again.

"Why didn't Majo just heal you?" Snow asked him.

The Captain chuckled. "Well, you see, Majo doesn't like me doing reckless things so if I get hurt because of 'my own stupidity' she refuses to help."

*****

_The hair led her to the Castle of King Midas were there was supposed to be a wedding today. Great. The woman had to be the attacker. No noblewoman would willingly go into the tavern Killian was in if she didn't want something._

_She caught the hair before it could float off and used her magic to glamor her eyes. Then she waved her hand as her typical blue smoke cleared off she was in a dark purple ball gown. Her boots had been exchanged into golden slippers and she was wearing gloves of the same color as her dress. She waved her hand behind her head and her hair spun itself into a bun while a few strands framed her face and her lips were colored in a natural looking red while her eyelashes were darkened._

_The Warlock then teleported herself into the entry hall were no-one was at the moment as she was already late. Noticing something missing, she waved her hand again and let a few stolen jewels appear around her neck and in her hair to make it seem as if she belonged here._

_She summoned an invitation and walked through the doors of the ballroom. Laying the invitation on a heap of others on a golden plate, she smiled at the young man who was holding it. She stopped in front of a man in a white wig and did a small bow, "Princess Sophie Helene." she introduced herself and was promptly announced._

_Majo kept a lookout for every woman who was blonde and every time she saw one, she'd start a conversation about something random and use her magic to pick a hair from her head. Then she'd use her magic again to compare the hair with the one from the attacker but none seemed to match._

_The Warlock looked around the room till she spotted food and thought that she might as well grab some if she was already here._

_Munching on a cupcake she saw another blonde. She was dancing with some man and Majo watched her until the doors suddenly flew open and the Evil Queen was entering. King Midas bowed to her and they exchanged some words before her guards came walking into the room._

_Majo was so distracted that she didn't notice the blonde escape. "Damn it," she whispered and went off to find her. She escaped when the guards came. That had to mean something, right?_

*****

"Why do I have to take my shoes off?" Majo asked a guy at the airport.

"It's for safety reasons, Ma'am. Now please hurry up so other people won't miss their flights."

Majo grumbled and put her shoes in one of the grey plastic boxes. "I don't like this." She mumbled to Emma. "They seem suspicious."

Emma laughed. "Have you never been on a plane before?"

"I've been in the Enchanted forest since 1857, there were no passenger planes back then. So no, I've never been on a plane before."

*****

Majo had 'bought' something called an MP3 player at the airport. Really, she had just summoned it but those were unnecessary details. She now held the device out to the Savior's son. "How does it work?" she asked.

The boy looked up and took the device from the warlock. "Well, you first press the button up here to put it on." he pressed said button. "And now...there's no music on here yet."

"Well, then put some on there."

The boy sighed, "You need a computer for that."

As Majo only raised an eyebrow, Henry pointed across from them where a man was sitting n a black suit. He was sipping from a paper cup and on his lap was a silver  _thing_  with a small 'hp' on it. Maja nodded and waved her hand, making another one of those appear on her lap, then she handed it to de boy.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?"

*****

_The next day, Majo had not found the blonde and now that she thought about it she wasn't even sure if she was the attacker. She used her magic and teleported in front of her room in the Jolly Roger._

_As she was about to walk into her room, Killian's door opened._

_"Are you okay? Do you know what happened?" The Warlock asked._

_"Strange night...What are you wearing? What happened?"_

_"Let's just say...strange night."_

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Majo sat relatively alone on the plane ride. Her eyes never left the back of the Dark One's head while what Henry called 'Pirate Music' blasted through her ears. It was the soundtrack of something called Black Sails. She didn't know what that was but the music was good.

Her legs were getting numb and the plane food had left a foul aftertaste in her mouth but she didn't dare to move from her spot.

She would not lose the Dark One. Not after so many years.

*****

_Killian was off to treasure island while Majo was once again roaming the land._

_She had been riding a brown steed that she had stolen as she was suddenly ambushed by what seemed like royal guards. She raised her hand but before she could put a spell on either of them, they threw a dark blue liquid at her and she fell off her horse paralyzed. Squid Ink._

_The knights grabbed her arms and dragged them with her. One of them clamped a metal collar around her neck._

_Majo began to feel something in her toes again as she was thrown in front of what seemed to be a trone. She looked up and saw an old man sitting on it. His face was full of lines and his head was almost bald._

_"To whom do I owe the displeasure of meeting?" Majo asked through gritted teeth._

_"Talk to the King with respect." one of the knights said._

_The King made a hand gesture and the knight backed off. "I need your help tracking down someone." the King said._

_"In exchange for what?"_

_"Your freedom."_

_Majo chucked "You_ do _know who I am right?" she lifted her, now movable hand, to throw a fireball at the King but the man only chuckled._

_"You see, the collar around your neck prevents you from doing anything but tracking the person I need you to find down."_

_The warlock rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm gonna find your person and you'll let me free and then leave me the hell alone."_

_The King nodded. "I'll send some of my knights with you."_

*****

Majo looked in awe at the high buildings but scrunched up her nose at the smell of the cars. "It has changed." she simply said as she looked up at the building Bae was supposed to be in. She didn't know how he would react to seeing her after all these years. 

It had been Killian who gave him up to the Lost Boys but Majo was always loyal to her Captain and didn't know how the boy, who had to be a man by now, saw the things.

*****

"No Baelfire," Henry said, looking at the doorbell labels of the apartment.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't fly as an alias." Emma then turned to Gold. "Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"Do any of these names mean anything to you?" Henry asked.

"Well, names are what I traffic in, but sadly, no."

Emma pointed to a nameless tag. "Here's your boy."

The Croc leaned back, hopeless. "No. Or it could just be vacant."

"You might traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people that don't wanna be found, and those sort of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts." Emma pressed the bell next to the nameless label. "U.P.S. package for 407." the line disconnected.

Henry looked at his mom, "Maybe you should've said FedEx."

"I like you, kiddo." Majo laughed but abruptly stopped when they heard a crash and clank in the distance.

Emma walked past the croc, "He's running." She quickly pushed open the door of the apartment building.

As Majo followed after her archnemesis, she saw a guy climb down the fire ladder. 

"That-that favor you owe me-this is it." The Crocodile said. "Get him to talk to me. I-I can't run."

"Watch Henry. I'll be back."

The Crocodile and the warlock both nodded as the blonde took off.

*****

_It had taken over a week to find the guy. Turned out it was the son of the King. Majo was tracking down a Prince. Unluckily, the King didn't have anything from him so the knight brought him to the place where he was seen last and she used her magic to track him down._

_She found him in a tent. Sneaking inside, she grabbed him and dragged him out, towards the knights._

_"Why aren't you fighting?" she asked him but that question was soon answered by the sound of a branch breaking. The warlock looked up and saw a black haired woman running away. A few nights went to follow but Majo yelled, "Wait! We came here for the Prince right?" they nodded and turned to the Prince again._

_"Why are you helping them?" Prince James asked._

_Majo rolled her eyes but pulled down the hood of the cloak she was given and showed him the collar. "Freedom."_

*****

_They had made camp for the night and Majo was about to fall asleep but was woken up by the sound of silent footsteps._

_The woman was back and freeing the Prince._

_Majo stole the knife from a guard that had been knocked out and snuck up on the couple._

_"Not. Another. Step." she whispered to the woman as she held the knife to her throat._

_The Prince's eyes grew wide, "Don't. Please, she is with child."_

_Majo looked down at the woman and really, her stomach was swollen with an unborn child._

_"Ah damn it." She whispered. She took the knife from the woman's throat. "You owe me," she said and threw the knife into the neck of a sleeping knight._

*****

Henry looked at the older man. "Don't worry. Emma's really good at catching people."

"Well, my son's been running away for a long time now. Now I have a feeling he's equally adept at it."

"Well, at least we found him, right?" Henry shrugged, a hotdog in hands.

The man nodded, "Indeed."

"Oh, and, uh, thanks for the hot dog. I forgot."

"You are quite welcome. And thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, if it wasn't for you bringing Emma to Storybrooke, none of this would have come to pass. You..." he pointed at the boy, "are a remarkable young man."

Majo snorted and nodded, "because that's not creepy at all."

Henry continued to talk but Majo didn't listen as she saw what most people would see as a black poodle run down the street. "Excuse me," she told Henry, waved her hand so Gold could once move a few meters and ran after the werewolf.

She finally managed to corner him in an alley and as he growled, Majo carefully stepped forward.

"Shhh, it's okay, let me just..." She waved her hand and in a ring of blue smoke, the werewolf turned into a boy. 

The boy gasped. "Thank you." he was panting from the running, "My name's Nick. I'm from the Praetor Lupus." he said and held up a medallion.

"Ahh, I've heard of you. Aren't you supposed to be all calm and stuff?"

"Normally yeah." Nick said, getting up from the ground, "I'm looking for a vampire and I think I almost found her but there was this woman. I don't know, the next thing that happens is me running down the streets in Wolf form. I was heading to the high-warlock of Brooklyn. Thought he could help."

"Well, I hope you find your fledgling. I have an archnemesis to watch."

Nick nodded, thanked her again and was off into the busy streets of New York.

*****

As Majo went back to where she had left the kid with Rumplestiltskin, nobody was there. Cursing, she went into the apartment building and saw the crocodile hitting the doorbells with his fist.

"Gold, wait" Emma stepped forward, "What are you doing?"

The door that led to the apartments buzzed and opened with a metallic clank.

"I'm finding my son."

"He's gone," the Savior said.

"But he lives here. He'll be back, and I'll be waiting." They walked towards the apartment of Baelfire, past ugly green walls.

"Stop." The blonde told him, "You can't just break in."

The man looked around and then to his son's apartment door. "Yeah, well, actually, that's something I'm quite adept at." 

"He might not come back."

"Okay. Finding people is what you do, Ms. Swan. I'm simply going to assist you. There may be information in here-who he is, what he does, who he loves."

The blonde stepped forward. "No, don't do this. There are things called laws."

"I'll be lookout." Henry said and Majo, once again, had to laugh at the kid's behavior.

"No, I..." Emma went to grab her son, "You could get arrested."

"Then my son will have to testify against me, and we will be reunited." the Croc told her.

"You have a crappy logic," Majo mumbled but was overheard as the door clicked open.

*****

_Majo had escaped from the knights and made sure the royal couple was able to escape, too._

_She traveled through the land to find herself back to the Jolly Roger, only stopping to have a few hours of sleep or eat and drink something._

_On her third day, a chariot stopped next to her. A black chariot._

_And as the person in it stepped out, Majo knew she was in trouble._

_"What an honor to meet you, your majesty." she bowed mockingly. The queen rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, making everything around Majo turn black._

_As she woke up again, she was sitting in a cell._


	11. Chapter 11

**"GOLD," EMMA SAID**  as they entered the apartment, "Come on, please. We really shouldn't be here."

"I don't think he's listening," Henry told his mom.

The three of them went looking through the apartment, as Majo stood at the door and watched them.

"You find something dearie?" Gold asked as Emma was inspecting a dreamcatcher.

"Nothing. Uh, it just looks like a dream catcher."

"Yeah, well, if it's nothing, why are you still holding it?" Emma turned away and Gold pointed at her, "You're lying to me."

"Just get back to looking, okay?"

"No, no, no. You saw something. Tell me."

Emma turned to the crocodile. "You don't know what you're talk-"

"Tell me!"

The Savior turned to her son. "Henry, go wait in the bathroom."

"But I can help-"

"Henry go!" Emma yelled and Henry went off.

Majo looked between Emma and Gold and then walked after Henry, "I'll go talk to him."

The two of them stood in the bathroom and Henry sat on the rim of the bathtub.

The warlock leaned against the door and looked at the kid, "You know she only wants the best for you, right?"

The kid nodded and then looked up to the warlock. "I thought you don't like my mom."

Majo waved off, "Yeah, I don't really like her but I've seen what Rumplestiltskin has done to people when angry and I really don't want that to happen to you."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"Well, don't tell anyone," Majo said in a whisper tone, "but kids are kinda my weakness. I've always wanted a child but I'm a warlock, I can't have children so instead of having my own I tend to protect children I meet." 

_*****_

_Majo and Killian were sitting in a tavern and listening to a woman sing. Both of them knew her voice. They had heard it in the oceans of Neverland._

_Killian stood up and went to talk to her. The warlock waited at their table and soon they both sat down with her._

_"After I let you escape, my father said I had to obey his rules if I wanted to live in his ocean." the dark-haired mermaid explained to the pirates._

_"Ah," Killian said, "I see you don't take well to ultimatums."_

_The mermaid chuckled."I broke into his vault and stole this." she showed the pirates a bracelet she was wearing, "It lets me walk on land."_

_"Well, you're a brave lass."_

_"My father wasn't always so cruel, you know. He used to be happy. Listening to my mother and me sing used to bring him joy."_

_Majo leaned forward, "Well, what changed that?"_

_"My mother was killed...by a Pirate. That's why he forbade me to sing, except to guide sailors to their doom. He turned my voice into a weapon. But it's all I have left of my mother. Singing is the only way to keep her spirit alive."_

_"You have a rare gift," Killian told her. "Your voice can soothe even the most haunted soul."_

_"You really think so?" the Mermaid smiled._

_"For almost a century, my every waking moment has been consumed by one thought- making an evil man pay for what he did to the woman I loved. Listening to your voice...took away that pain. If even just for a brief moment."_

_Majo nodded agreeing. "Even I like it and I'm usually not a fan of slow songs."_

_"Except if you're drunk," Killian said to her with a knowing look._

_Majo sent him a look before their attention went back to the mermaid._

_"All I ever wanted was to make people happy." the mermaid told the two._

_"Well," the Captain turned back to her, "That's what you're doing. So why are you singing in this rat's nest?"_

_"I'm saving for passage to Glowerhaven. My mother said it was her favorite place to sing. I'm trying to earn enough gold-"_

_Killian interrupted her, "Oh, you don't need gold for that trip."_

_"I won't?"_

_"What Killian's trying to say," Majo told her, "is that we offer to take you with us."_

_"You'd really do that for me?" the woman chuckled._

_"Meet us at the docks tomorrow morning." Majo nodded, smiling._

*****

The two of them heard yelling and Henry's eyebrows shot up.

"No, no, no. Don't think about it." Majo, who had been in the far end of the bathroom said but Henry was already out of the room and by the arguing adults.

"Mom?" He asked, "Wh-What's going on?"

"Hey." Emma tried to calm him down. Majo now stood at the wall, yet to be noticed by the others.

"Who's this?" Bealfire asked.

Emma looked at him and then back to Henry. "My son."

"What?"

"Is that Bealfire?" Henry asked.

"I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay? Come on," Emma told him.

Henry went to walk back out of the room but was interrupted by Bealfire, "Wait. H-How old are you?"

Emma walked with her son, "Don't answer him."

"How old are you, kid?!"

Henry turned around, "11! Now, why is everyone yelling?"

"He's 11?" Baelfire asked Emma.

"Mom?" Henry's head turned to his mother.

Baelfire bit his lip. "Is this my son?"

"No," Henry said, "My dad was a fireman. He-he died." He looked at his mother with tears in his eyes, "That's what you t-told me. You said..." He looked at Baelfire.

"Is this...my son?" the man asked again.

Emma brushed the air out of Henry's face and cupped his cheeks, whispering, "Yes."

Henry stepped back from her and shook his head, then turned and climbed out of the window and on the emergency stairs.

Emma looked down sadly and then followed her son, "Henry."

The Croc turned to his son, "Baelfire..." he touched his arm but his son flinched back, "Please. Please. All I want is a chance to be heard."

Baelfire turned away and spotted Majo in the corner of the room. "What- What are  _you_  doing here? How did you get here?"

"I-look, Bae I'm sorry for what happened, I-"

"Get out!"

"Look, I just wanted to tell-"

"I don't want to hear it, get out!"

Majo sighed and walked out of the apartment.

*****

_As Killian was still talking to the mermaid, Ursula, Majo walked back to the Jolly Roger to prepare a quarter for her new friend. She was surprised to see a man with a trident standing on the Main Deck._

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" she hissed._

_"You listen to me," his voice boomed. "My daughter is not going anywhere near this vessel tomorrow."_

_"What makes you think that she'll change her mind? I haven't changed mine about my father either."_

_The man pulled out a seashell, "You are going to take away her reason to leave- her voice. Or rather, her_ singing  _voice. If she can't sing, she'll return to the sea, where she belongs."_

_"Now why would I take away the thing that means the most to her?"_

_The trident guy stepped closer to her, "What if I could offer you a way to destroy the Dark One?"_

_"What do you know about this ship's feud with that beast?"_

_"I know you and your Captain spent a lifetime searching for a way to kill him. I can offer you magic that will finally set you free."_

_"I have magic." the warlock retorted, lifting the glamour of her eyes._

_"But not even that is as powerful as squid ink. A single drop is potent enough to paralyze any being. Even Rumplestiltskin."_

_"And all I have to do is trap your daughters singing voice in a seashell?"_

_"It's simple, Warlock. Just show her how awful pirates really can be."_

*****

Majo was walking behind The Dark One and the Savior as they walked through New York. She was listening to Music again to not have to talk with anyone. She just wanted to go back home at this point but she had to keep an eye on her foe.

Baelfire, or Neal as he named himself here, went into a shop to get themselves Pizza. Majo had once tried it but never really liked it. As the two of them came out again, Majo put of her music and looked at what Henry was holding. "What is  _that_?"

"It's Pizza," Henry told her.

"No, no, no." She made a hologram of a thin piece of dough with tomatoes, olive oil and oregano appear, " _This_  is Pizza."

Henry was about to answer but Neal snapped, "Stop that, people will notice."

Majo let the picture disappear, "Mundanes don't notice anything." she mumbled and put in her earphones again.

*****

They all walked back to Neal's apartment to get Henry's camera so they could go to a museum. What would be so great at that, Majo didn't know. She had only once been to a museum and bored herself half to death.

Sure, it was great learning about the past but not if you had lived through half of the stuff they told you.

Majo followed Neal and Henry to their apartment and waited for them to get the Camera, although Majo didn't know how they were planning to take it with them into a Museum.

Suddenly Neal ran past her and Majo quickly packed away her earplugs. She followed him and saw Gold leaning against the gate to the apartments. 

"What the hell is going on?"

Emma looked at something to their side, "One of your dad's enemies found us."

Majo walked towards them, "Killian!" She rushed to him and found that he had, once again, been knocked out. She quickly scanned him with her magic and saw that he seemed fine, his ribs were still healing but he wasn't dying.

Neal and Emma brought the Crocodile into Neal's apartment while Majo stayed with her Captain. She could use her magic to wake him up but he'd have a headache for the rest of the day and she knew how much he hated that, so she left him unconscious.

*****

As the Savior rushed past her with her family, Majo looked up. Neal had stopped next to her and Emma looked at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"When need her permission to get onto the ship."

"What? Is that some kind of pirates Codex?"

"No," Neal sighed, "But they never leave their ship unprotected. They have this spell that Majo usually puts on it. You can only board the ship with the allowance of the Captain or the Lieutenant."

Emma groaned, "Please Majo, we really need the ship."

Neal nodded, "And you kinda owe me."

Emma and Majo both looked at him and the warlock slowly nodded. "Fine, but only if we get on it too."

"What?" Neal asked, "So you can murder my father while he's weakened?"

"As appealing as it sounds, no. But Killian and I are not leaving the ship. It's our home. I promise that we won't harm your family while they're onboard."

"...Fine."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**MAJO TELEPORTED HERSELF**  onboard the Jolly Rodger and then used her magic to float Killian into the captain's cabin. Then she got back on deck and waited for the others to arrive.

As they finally did, Majo directed them to put Gold into the crew's quarters, as far away as possible from her and her captain. She then sat on a stool next to the Captains bed and began to read a book.

*****

As they arrived in Storybrooke the Savior's family left just before Killian awoke. He groaned and then looked at Majo who was staring him down.

"Before you say anything, I had planned to do it with you but I couldn't find you and as I saw him, I just couldn't stop."

Majo sighed, "It's fine."

"It is?"

"He's not dying. Not right now anyway."

"What?" He sat up, "Why not."

"I-I saw Bae again and as it turns out, he's Henry's father and well, we kinda owed him for, you know, so I let them use the Jolly Rodger-"

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe." Majo sighed.

"Look, I just told them we'd leave them in peace while their onboard but now they're not any more so..."

"We can try again." He sighed. "Okay, I was working with Regina and Cora again and they are looking for the Dagger that can kill him but they tricked me and I'm pretty sure they have the dagger by now."

Majo nodded.

*****

The next morning, Majo went to a diner called 'Granny's' and bought some pancakes, she brought it back to the ship and sat one in front of Killian. 

"What's that?" Killian asked.

"It's called a pancake."

Killian looked from the pancake to Majo and smirked, "So this is what you were attempting to make when you almost burned down the ship?" 

Majo sent him a glare and the captain chuckled but then winced.

"Could you?"

Majo rolled her eyes and quickly healed all of his wounds. 

His posture straightened. "Ah, much better. Now I'll try how non-ashed pancakes taste."

*****

_The following day, Majo showed Ursula to her quarter. "I have to talk to you about something."_

_"What is it?"_

_The Warlock showed her the shell she had gotten from Ursula's father. "You know what this is?"_

_"Yes, why do you have that? Please don't use it!"_

_"I won't. Your father gave it to me because he thinks you'll return to him if I take your singing voice. He offered to trade my help against his help with my enemy so Killian and I could finally get our revenge."_

_"And you would sacrifice that for me?"_

_"Not really, I plan to get that Squid Ink in a different way. You were able to get that bracelet from your father's vault so you could also steal the ink, couldn't you?"_

_"You want me to steal for you."_

_"Aye, that's the plan. And you'll be welcome to travel with us to wherever you want to go."_

_Ursula smiled, "Then we can both get what we want."_

_"Indeed. Now you're thinking like a pirate."_

*****

In the evening, they heard someone try and fail to board the ship. As they walked on deck, they saw how a white guy was standing up with the help of a woman. 

As the two saw the pirates, the man said: "We wanna offer you a job. We'll help you take out the Dark One in return."

Killian chuckled, "How can  _you_  help us?"

The Woman chuckled, "We know how to kill magical creatures."

Majo stiffened a bit. Killian looked at her and then back to the couple. "And the price?"

"I need you to help me find someone." The man told them. "My father-he was taken in this town a long time ago."

"Why the bloody hell do you think I'd be able to help you find your father?"

"Not you, her." the man said and pointed at Majo. "We know what she is and even if that fails, you both know the woman that took him. Regina. Do we have a deal?"

*****

"Do you have something of him?" Majo asked.

The man, Greg, nodded and gave her a brown keychain.

Majo took it and her hands began to glow blue as she closed her eyes and concentrated. As she opened her eyes again, Greg looked at her expectingly.

"And?"

The warlock shook her head. "Nothing. Are you sure he's still alive?"

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Greg yelled.

Killian stepped forward, "Calm down, mate. Maybe it has to do with the keychain."

"But it was my father, he gave it to me before..."

Majo looked to him, "If he gave it to you, it's yours, not his. We'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

*****

_"Did you run into any trouble?" Majo asked Ursula as she was back with the Squid Ink._

_"Nothing I couldn't handle."_

_"I've waited so long for this. Thank You, Ursula."_

_Suddenly, the Sea King arrived on board. Luckily. the crew and Killian were underdecks, sleeping out a Hangover._

_Ursula turned to her father. "What do you want here? Majo told me what you were trying to do. You told her to take away the only thing I have left of mother."_

_"So I wouldn't lose you the way I lost her." the King defended himself. He then turned to the Warlock, "You may have fooled my daughter, but I know exactly what you are. Yo only care about one thing- your vengeance." He used his trident to take away the Squid Ink, "Now you'll never get it."_

_Majo's cat eyes flashed in anger, "You have no idea what you have just done." she lit her hands up in blue flames but the King froze her and killed her flames._

_"You dare attack a deity?"_

_Majo freed herself of the King's grip, "I don't have to kill you to make you suffer. I'm not the only one seeking vengeance." She turned around and held the seashell to Ursula._

_"No!" the mermaid yelled as her singing voice was sucked into the shell with yellow, green, and orange light._

_"Now no other ship will sink because of this." the warlock said as she held up the seashell._

_Ursula looked at the Warlock she had thought of as a friend, "How could you?" she asked in a hoarse voice. "You said you wouldn't steal my voice."_

_"That was before he took my chance at revenge."_

_"My father is a tyrant," Ursula said angrily, "but you're bot better. Keep it, if this is what humans and sorcerors are like, no one deserves to hear it."_

_She walked towards the railing and ignored her father's calls for her as she jumped back into the ocean._

_"Give me the shell," Poseidon said so Majo._

_"I don't think so. Now go before I destroy it and everything you hold dear."_

*****

"Captain," Regina said as Killian entered her office. Majo followed after him and glared at Regina from next to the door. "I'm surprised you'd show your face in this town, once you noticed your murder didn't take."

Killian stepped in front of the ex-queen, "We've got bigger problems. That man Greg Mendell-the one who hit me the night I shot Belle-well, he's in league with some woman. They came to my ship last evening and they want us to make an alliance with you and then betray you. And we say, let's make an actual alliance and we'll...we'll skip the unpleasant betrayal business."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I took up with your mother for a reason."

"Yes, she was the only one able to save your little warlock friend."

"Not only that," Killian shook his head although that  _was_  the only reason, "perhaps the four of us could reestablish our alliance."

"My mother is dead."

"Well, that..." Killian faked a sad face, "Is sad news indeed. I'm sorry." He and Majo both knew that he wasn't sorry. "She will be missed." No, she won't. "I will tell you this, Regina-I knew her well enough to know that what she wanted most in the world was to see you win. Now we failed in our revenge. The best tribute we could give her is to help you with yours."

"Well, can I..." Regina sighed, "Let me show you something." She walked past him to some plants growing in her room. 

"Escape plan?" Majo asked.

"Oh, she'd have loved that," Killian added. "She brought that giant for the beans, so she could go back and start over with you."

"And now I'm going to do that with Henry...If you'll help me. This is how we're going to escape the total destruction of Storybrooke... _if_  I can trust you."

"Now when you say 'Total Destruction,' you're including the crocodile, yes?" Killian asked.

The ex-queen chuckled, "Oh, yes. Rumplestiltskin  _will_  die  _if_  you help me."

*****

Regina and Killian left the office while Majo stayed behind a bit, looking around.

As she caught up with them, they were in the library, in front of the elevator. Majo quickly walked towards them and followed the two into the metal contraption. 

Regina waved her hand and let the elevator close itself and go down. As it arrived on the bottom with some whirs and clanks, Majo quickly stepped out of it followed by Killian and Regina. 

"You ever wonder if this constant pursuit for revenge is the reason why no one cares for us?" Killian asked. "I mean, when all this is over,  and we know the crocodile is dead, for good and all, we'll have nothing to look forward to. Our lives will be empty. Revenge may sate your being, but don't misunderstand me, my dear. It's an end, not a beginning."

Regina looked at the Captain, "For you, maybe. Not me. I have Henry. And destroying Storybrooke? Well...that seems like a small price to pay to allow us to live in peace."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**KILLIAN SMILED** at the ex-queen and stretched out his hand, purposely showing of the wristband that Majo had enchanted. 

"Where did you get that? It belonged to my mother."

"Yes," Killian told her, "Well, she enchanted it so I could climb the beanstalk in our world. She, uh-"

"I don't care why she gave it to you. It was hers, and I want it back." Majo had to hide a smirk as Regina did exactly what they wanted her to do. 

"You plan to blow this town off the map, and you're worried about a scrap of cowhide?" Killian asked which, of course, made her want to have it more. 

"She was my  _mother._ "

"Well, she was  _my_   friend."

"Hardly." For once, Majo had to agree with Regina.

"Oh," Killian frowned mockingly and then held out his hand for her.

She took off the wristband and put it in her coat pocket. "Now follow me closely."

They came into a cave with a large cliff and Majo couldn't help but comment, "Precarious. Couldn't you have just hidden the trigger in the back of your wardrobe?"

Regina chuckled, "It had to be both well-hidden and well-guarded. I put it somewhere no one would ever think I'd go."

Killian looked around, "You know, you say well-guarded..." he turned his head towards the ex-queen. "Who's guarding it?"

"A friend. She's been through a lot. There's a powerful spell here that sustains her in...whatever form she's in. In fact, Hook, she's the reason why this is a 2-man Job." she looked at Majo, "or 3-man."

"And what exactly am I here to do?"

"I'll get the trigger," Regina said. "And you? Well...You're the distraction."

Killian turned around while Majo got ready to attack, "What?" Killian asked. 

With a snap of her fingers, Majo fell unconscious and as Killian went to walk over to her, Regina waved her hands and both pirates fell off the cliff.

*****

With a groan, Majo awoke and noticed that she was lying on cold rocks. Killian was in front of her and she quickly jumped up, black spots clouding her vision. "Where is this guardian thing?" she asked, lighting up her right hand.

Killian chuckled, "You missed out all the fun."

The Warlock killed the flame and checked Killian with her magic, his leg, and his ribs had been broken again. With a sigh, she healed him. "Let's go capture the Evil Queen."

"Aye, hopefully, she put on the wristband by now."

Majo nodded and teleported the two of them into the library again.

As Regina stepped out of the elevator, she was shocked to see the two pirates standing there. "How?"

"Startling, aren't I? Some people say 'striking.'"

"You couldn't have survived that?"

Killian smirked, "Well, you should know by now the one thing we excel at is surviving. The amazing thing is, you almost had us. All that stuff about a fresh, clean start, just killing 'em and movin' on...It kinda touched us. For a moment there, I thought we had a real connection. And honestly, we almost put a stop to our plan."

" _Your_  plan?"

"Well,  _their_  plan," Majo shrugged, "but we liked it."

Killian added, "And it did save me from that wretched...whatever Maleficent is." the door opened and Killian pointed towards Greg and his girlfriend Tamara, "Do you, uh, know these two? Well, they have a way with magic. Or should I say, a way  _against_  magic."

"Enough of this," Regina said and waved her hand as if to create a fireball, but nothing happened.

"Yeah, sorry. That's not gonna work." Greg said. "Not anymore."

*****

_"There is someone in the water!" one of the crew members yelled._

_Majo looked into the murky ocean, "It's a boy, a kid!" she called out and Killian threw in a rope._

_He pulled the boy up and said, "Good, Lad." as the boy began to cough up water. "Get the sea out of your lungs."_

_The boy looked up, "Who are you?"_

_"The name's Hook. Captain Hook. Welcome aboard the 'Jolly Rodger,' my boy."_

_The boy looked around the ship and then fell unconscious again._

*****

Regina looked at her arm, where she was now wearing the wristband. "The cuff. You gave me this."

"No, you rather insisted," Killian answered.

"You knew I would want it."

"True," Majo said, "and I wished you'd have put it on sooner."

Killian and Majo stepped back as Tamara and Greg stepped in front of Regina, to gloat about their plan.

Tamara got out a list, "Which one was she?"

Greg looked at his girlfriend. "Uh, she was the-the Queen. The Evil Queen."

"Yes. I was...the Queen."

"But now...here...you're nothing," Greg said.

"And what are  _you?_ "

"I'm-I'm just a man-a man on a mission."

Regina smirked. "And all this just to try to find your father. I already told you, I don't know where-"

"Yes, you do. But that's not my mission."

Majo looked confused and Regina asked, "Then what is?"

Greg smirked, "I'm not telling you. Bag her."

And with that, Tamara pulled a bag over the Queen's head.

*****

Regina was strapped to a table with Majo and Killian standing next to it.

"Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it," Regina told the pirates. 

"Well, considering they're offering to have us kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is," Killian said.

"And you actually trust them?" Regina chuckled, "You don't even know who you're working for."

Greg came in with some electronic stuff Majo didn't know. "Good Morning, Regina."

"This part of your mission?"

"No," Greg said, "No, this is- this is personal. See, this...is about my father."

"I already told you, he left town."

Greg was sticking strange things to the ex-queen's head. "Yet he never came to find his only son. Hook, uh, would you mind lending me a hand? And..." he chuckled, "preferably your good one."

"Sorry, mate. Gonna have to say no. When you're interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen, find me." Killian said and he and Majo left the room.

*****

_Killian walked out of the room where the boy was in "He won't talk to me." he told his Lieutenant, "Says a pirate killed his mother. His father is a coward. Sound familiar?"_

_Majo's eyes grew wide, "You think he's his son?"_

_"Could be."_

_Majo looked in the direction of the boy's room, "I'll go talk to him." She walked off._

_"You do that, and Majo?"_

_She turned around again._

_"You might wanna," he motioned with his hook to his eyes, "he doesn't like magic."_

*****

Majo and Killian followed Greg and Tamara through the mines.

"It's just ahead," Greg said.

"You sure whoever's in charge of you guys doesn't want you to die in a mine collapse?" Majo asked.

"Just keep moving," Tamara told the warlock. 

Killian turned to the woman. "Who  _is_  telling you what to do?"

"You know what?" Greg said, "That's not your concern. It's not ours, either."

"Not your concern?" Majo asked. "So you're telling me you don't know who commands you?"

Tamara sighed, "Unlike you,  Marjorie, we believe in something. We have faith in the sacredness of our cause."

Majo's cat eyes appeared. "I'd be careful with what you say, Mundane."

Tamara took a step back and was clever enough to shut up.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

_**MAJO WALKED**  into the room with a tray of food. She put the food in front of the boy and sat on the opposite bench. Her glamoured eyes watched as he only stared at the food._

_"You think you can bribe me to tell you who I am?" he asked._

_The Warlock waved off, "Nah, you can eat the food without telling me anything. Of course, I'm going to sit here till you do tell me."_

_"Then you'll have to wait very long." He said, reluctantly grabbing a piece of bread._

_Majo shrugged and got out a book from the shelf behind her._

_A few hours later, Majo was still reading and the boy was getting bored. "Fine, my name is Baelfire."_

_The Warlock's eyes grew wide but she quickly covered it up with a smile. "Welcome aboard, Baelfire. You wanna see the ship?"_

_The boy shook his head, "I'd rather be alone for a while."_

_Majo nodded and handed him an extra blanket. "If you need anything, walk across the hallway then take a right turn. The door with the cat engraved in it is the Lieutenant's cabin. You'll find me there."_

_The boy nodded and Majo left. As she walked into Killian's room, she saw him sleeping on his desk, a drawing of Milah in front of him._

_"Killian?" she asked and the Captain slowly opened his eyes and groaned._

_"What took you so long?"_

_She ignored his question. "You were right. He's her son. Baelfire."_

*****

"We're here," Greg said, looking at a bunch of pickaxes.

"So your sacred cause is pilfering a dwarf's pickaxe?" Killian asked. 

"Regina..." Tamara said. "Had this in her pocket when you turned her over to us." she held up a dark stone.

"It's a trigger," Greg explained. "and this ax, according to our people, is what activates it."

Killian looked doubtful. "You're going to destroy an entire town and kill everyone in it..."

"Yeah, including your enemy."

"Rumplestiltskin won't be immune to this?"

Tamara looked at the Captain. "None of your kind will be. Once this thing gets activated, nothing can shut it off."

Killian didn't look very happy and Greg continued, "This whole town will revert to the forest it was. So tell us, Pirates, we're willing to die for our cause. Are you willing to die for yours?"

"Absolutely." Killian lied.

The couple smirked at each other and Tamara placed the brown stone on the floor. 

Greg breathed heavily and with an "uhh!" he brought down the pickaxe on the stone which turned blue and began to float in the air with a humming sound. A bright blue light emitted from it and blinded Majo, who quickly tried to shield her eyes with her arms.

The light dimmed a bit and the four people started walking out of the mines.

*****

"What now?" Majo asked her Captain.

"I say we go visit the Charmings and try to get out of this alive."

*****

"-I don't wanna lose anyone else." the pirates heard Henry say as they walked into the open door of the Charming's apartment.

"From the mouth of babes. I'd say the lad has a point." Killian said and was promptly punched in the face by Prince Charming himself.

"That's for the last time we met," Charming said.

Majo gave Killian a look who only said, "Bloody hell."

The blond pulled his gun, "And tell us why you're here before I use something else  _other_   than my fist."

Majo raised an eyebrow.

"I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway," Killian said.

"No thanks to you," Emma said. "Regina told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge."

Majo looked at the savior. "Well, that was before they told us he had to die to get it." she nodded towards Killian.

"You mean, you both," Emma said.

The warlock shook her head. "Just like Henry, I was born here."

Emma looked shocked for a moment but her expression quickly neutralized itself. "We don't have time for this. We have a real problem."

Killian looked at the blonde, "Which is why we're here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing we want more than our revenge, it's our lives. So should we start this thing now and  _then_  resume bickering?"

"There is no stopping it," Regina said, stepping forwards. "And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."

"It'll give us the time we need," Charming said.

Snow looked at her husband. "The time for what?"

"Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone back into the enchanted forest before Storybrooke is gone."

Emma turned to her father, "How? We don't know where Greg and Tamara are."

"Well, we do. We can help," Killian told them.

"Help yourself. You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?"

"No, we won't have to," Charming said to his daughter. "I'll go with him. If he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face." 

Majo was about to step in front of Killian but the Captain held her back. "Quite hostile, aren't we?"

"Just being clear."

Emma spoke up. "I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys some time. Mary Margaret, take Henry. Gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans."

Regina said something to Henry and Majo pulled away Charming. "If anything happens to Killian while he's with you. I will kill you."

"What happened to you? All those years ago, you saved my life. What changed?"

Majo ignored his questions, "Just being clear."

*****

_"Captain, you have to give them the boy. They've killed for less." Smee told Killian. "The sooner we give them what they want, the sooner they let us alone."_

_"No. I can't part with him now, not when I know he's the Dark One's son." He nodded at Majo who then walked underdeck._

_She walked into the room Baelfire was in. "Hey, Baelfire. The Lost Boys are looking for you. They want to bring you to him-"_

_"No, No, I can't go there. Please don't let them take me."_

_"I know," Majo told the boy, "and I know you don't like magic but you have to trust me now." she quickly waved her hand and made him invisible and silent to everyone but her. She then summoned the book she was currently reading to her hand and began reading._

_Soon the door was thrown open and Majo pretended to be shocked as a blond guy came barged in. Baelfire quickly climbed into the ceiling to avoid being walked into. The blond guy with hood searched the room and Killian entered after him._

_"Told you, no one but me crew."_

_The blond looked at him. "You're new to this land, which means I should warn you. Do you know what he does to people who lie to him?"_

_"No." Killian shook his head an looked to the side were Majo was and then back to the Lost Boy, "But I gather it hurts."_

_"It does. He rips your shadow right from your body. R-r-r-r-rip!"_

_Killian just smirked at him._

_"If you find him," the blond said, "you know who he belongs to. Good-Bye, Captain."_

_As the boy and his companion were gone, Majo waved her hand again and made Baefire visible again. Baefire looked at Majo and Hook. "I thought Pirates only cared about themselves."_

_"Well, you have a lot to learn, boy," Killian told him._

_Baelfire then looked to Majo, "So, you can do magic?"_

_Majo nodded and lifted the glamor of herself, "I'm a warlock."_

_The boy looked at her, "You know my father once looked normal too but the magic also changed him. That's what magic does, it changes people."_

_The warlock shook her head. "No, I was born like this. I mean the eyes just became visible like this when I was about six months old but it was always in me. When I was younger I always wanted to get rid of it but I learned to accept it with the help of my brother."_

*****

Majo had been sitting in Granny's waiting for Killian's return. She didn't know how this would end and she wasn't sure what she would do if Killian were to die. They had been sailing the seas together since his brother got that godawful order from their king.

If he were to die, she would become Captain of a ship that would probably be destroyed and most importantly, her closest friend would be gone forever. The only other family she had was the brother she hadn't seen in more than hundreds of years.

"We have the beans." came Charmings voice suddenly.

Majo walked over to Killian. "You okay?"

Her Captain nodded and the two turned to Henry who asked Emma: "W-Where's my mom?"

"Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but..."

"But what?" the boy asked.

"She won't survive."

The boy looked at her with wide eyes. "No. No."

"Henry, I'm sorry. I promised her I'd get you to safety."

"But we can't do this. She's family. We don't leave family behind."

Emma looked at her son sadly, "I know, but this is what she wants. We have a way out. We have to take it. "

"We saved her from being killed by the wraith. How is this any different?"

"The Wraith." Snow said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?"

Emma looked at her mother in doubt, "Because we don't know if it's going to work."

"It  _could_."

"Yeah." her husband agreed with her.

"It's too risky. No one will go along with it."

"Yes, we will" Someone Majo didn't know said. "Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So...who's willing to let them lead us again?"

"You can count on us." "Me" "I am" "Always" could be heard everywhere.

Snow turned to the man that had held the little speech, "Thank You, Archie. Oh, this is what we should do."

"And will do," Charming added.

"I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not too late."

Emma took her son in her arms. "I just don't want him to be alone. I just' don't want him to grow up the way I did."

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**THE FLOOR RUMBLED**  and Emma turned to her parents, "This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for  _sure_. We will survive."

"But it's wrong. Emma, I killed her mother." Snow said and Majo looked at Killian who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You did that to Cora because you had to."

"I did it because it was easy." the black-haired woman told her daughter. "It was a mistake. There were other paths- harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. So please, Emma, honey...let's take the hard path. Because if we don't, we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

There was a long silence until the Savior said: "Okay."

Charming threw the bean to his daughter but Killian caught it first. "You're all mad. I can live with myself"

"Give it back"

Killian turned to the Savior, "If she wants to die for us, I say we let her."

"You and I- we understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt, right?"

"Worked quite well for us," Majo commented.

Emma turned to the warlock, "Yeah, till the day that it doesn't." She turned back to Killian. "We're doing this. It might be stupid. It might be crazy, but we're doing it. So...you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you two do best and be alone." She stretched out her hand.

Killian tilted his head to the side but then handed her the black pouch. "Quite passionate, Swan." as people were leaving he leaned towards the blonde, "Why are you really doing this?"

"The kid just lost his father today. I'm not letting him lose a mother, too." with that she left, leaving the pirates standing in the diner.

*****

_Baelfire had asked Majo what her favorite book was so she had gotten in a detailed description about her favorite character. "You know what? I'm gonna get you the book."_

_The two of them walked into Killian's cabin and Majo got her book. She had given it to Killian in hopes he'd read it but she doubted he ever did._

_Bae was standing in the doorway as his eyes landed on a drawing on Killian's desk. It was the drawing of Milah. "What is this?" he asked and picked it up._

_"Bae, it's not what it seems."_

_"Who is it?" he asked but it was clear that he already knew the answer._

_Majo sighed, "Your mother."_

_Bae stormed onto the Main Deck. "Face me, Villain!" he yelled at Killian. And swung his blade at the Captain who quickly ducked._

_"Whoa! Whoa. What's this about, Bae?"_

_The boy held up the drawing. "I found this...on_ your _desk. It's...It's my mother. How'd you get it!?"_

_"Bae-"_

_"How?!" He swung his sword again and Killian ducked. "You're the pirate that killed her!" he brought the sword down on Killian who blocked it with his hook and threw it to the side._

_"I didn't kill your mother. We fell in love. And we ran off together. Your father lied to you. He was too much of a coward to tell you the truth. He tore her heart out and crushed it in front of me. And I've spent every moment since then wanting revenge."_

_Baelfire looked at Killian, "She abandoned me?"_

_"Not a single day went past when your mother didn't regret leaving you, Baelfire. We talked about going back for you when you were old enough. Perhaps fate brought us together so that I can make good on those plans. We can live the Life that Milah wanted for us, as a family."_

_"No! Stay back. You used me! You wanted to kill my father!"_

_"Yes. I did."_

_Baelfire's voice was breaking, "You tore apart my family, as sure as if you'd ripped her heart out yourself." at this point, he had tears streaming down his face._

_"Bae, don't."_

_"Take me back to my real family, the Darlings."_

*****

Majo teleported herself and Killian back on board the Jolly Rodger. "What are you doing?" Killian asked.

Majo got out a black pouch, one that was identical to the one the bean was is. Killian looked at it with dread, "Tell me you didn't-"

"I can't let you die."

Killian sighed, "Maybe I won't have to."

"Maybe isn't good enough, we're going back." she made the ship lose and used her magic to start it. Then she walked towards the steering wheel and steered them away from the port.

*****

"No," Killian said.

"What?"

"This is wrong, turn around."

"But-"

"It's like when I betrayed Bae, I choose me above him, I chose our revenge above him, this is no different and you gave me hell over that for months and I don't think you ever forgave me."

Majo looked down, it was true.

"If we don't turn around, you will blame yourself for this forever."

The warlock looked up and into her Captain's eyes. Reluctantly, she stepped away from the steering wheel and let Killian turn the ship around, back towards Storybrooke.

*****

_Majo noticed the ship turning and went onto the Main Deck. "What are you doing?" She asked Killian. "Has he changed his mind?"_

_Killian stayed quiet._

_"Killian?"_

_Still no answer._

_"Killian! What the hell did you do?!" Majo yelled._

_"I gave Bae to him!" he yelled back_.

_"What?" her voice was barely above a whisper._

_Killian walked away without looking her in the eye._

*****

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked as Killian walked off his ship. 

"Helping."

"Well, you're too late." The Savior said.

"Are we?"

"I thought the two of you didn't care about anyone but yourselves."

Majo looked to Killian, "Maybe we just needed to remind ourselves that we could." she threw the pouch with the bean to Emma.

The Savior looked at the pirates surprised and took the bean out.

"Enough waiting around," Regina said. "Let's go."

"Go? Where?" Killian asked, looking at the small group of people around them, "I thought we were saving the town."

"We already did," Charming said.

"We need to get Henry," Emma explained. "Greg and Tamara took him through a portal."

Killian and Majo exchanged a look, "Well, I offer my ship and our services to help follow them."

Regina looked at the Captain, "Well, that's great, Hook, but how will we track them?"

"Leave that to me," Rumplestiltskin said. "I can get us where we need to go. 

Snow sighed, "Then let's do it."

Killian walked back onto the ship, where Majo was already standing, followed by Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming, and Rumplestiltskin.

"So..." The Crocodile asked Killian. "Are you done trying to kill me?"

"Eh, old habits die hard." Majo shrugged but Killian said, "I believe so."

"Excellent. Then you can live." with a hand gesture, a white globe appeared in dark purple smoke. The Dark One pricked his finger on a needle on the top and dropped some blood on the top. It formed to the outlines of a well-known Island.

"Where is that?" Regina asked. "Where did they take Henry?"

"Neverland." Killian and Majo said at the same time and shared a worried glance. 

Emma handed the magic bean to Killian who threw it into the water. The bean formed a bright blue whirlpool. 

Majo stood on the Forecastle Deck and held onto the railing as the ship bent forward and they sailed into the portal. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**"IS THAT IT?"**  Emma yelled as they saw an island in the distance.

"Aye," Killian said, "Neverland."

*****

Majo had been underdeck and preparing her weapons. She took out her sword and a few daggers and put them on top of her cupboard. She had sharpened them and walked back onto the main deck now.

"I'm gonna get Henry." The Crocodile said and she noticed that he was in his old clothing again.

"We agreed to do this  _together_ ," Regina said.

"Actually, we made no such agreement."

Emma looked up at the man who was standing on the Quarter Deck. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanna succeed."

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?"

"Well, how could you not?" Rumplestiltskin asked her mockingly, "you don't believe in your parents or in magic or even in yourself."

"I slayed a dragon. I think I believe." Majo raised an eyebrow at this.

"Only what was shown to you." The Dark One said, "When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've known you some time, Ms. Swan. And sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that...bail bondsperson, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie. Our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And sadly...yours doesn't." he spun his cane and before it hit the floor, Rumplestiltskin was gone.

*****

Majo was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. There were knife marks all over it from here throwing her daggers in and pulling them out again with her magic when bored.

She sighed, she had only been on Neverland once. That very first time with the Jones brothers. After that, she had not felt the need to visit an island full of lonely children.

As the ship wobbled on the waves, Majo furrowed her eyebrows and stood up, putting one of her daggers in her right boot, just in case.

She walked onto the Quarter Deck were Snow White and Prince Charming were looking miserable behind the steering wheel.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" The Queen voiced her thoughts.

"Trying to keep it steady!" the shorthaired woman yelled back.

"Hold on!" the prince yelled.

Killian walked towards them, "Prepare for attack!" he took the place of the Charming couple.

"Be more specific," Regina told the Captain.

Majo yelled, "If you got a weapon, then grab it!" and also conjured her sword to her belt.

Killian grunted and they could hear screeching in the distance as Emma asked, "What's out there? A shark?! A whale?!"

"A Kraken?!" her father added.

"Worse," Killian said as the screeching grew louder, "Mermaids."

"Mermaids?!" Emma asked as the screeching continued.

"Yes, and they're quite unpleasant," Killian said.

"And smell like Seaweed!" Majo added.

Killian gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I'll try and outrun them."

The Savior looked into the sea where you could see tons of scaly blue fishtails, "How many of them are there?!" She yelled and the fish women banged their tails against the Jolly Roger, making it shake even more than it was already.

"I will not be capsized by fish!" Charming yelled and ran over to the canons.

Majo looked from the Prince to the mermaids, "Technically, they are a type of fairies!" As she saw the look Regina gave her she added, "But I guess fish works too."

Charming shot at the mermaids while Snow White and her daughter threw a fishing net into the water. "Why again do we have that?" Majo asked Killian but didn't get an answer as he was concentrating on getting them out of the fishy situation.

"We caught one!" Majo heard Snow yell but she didn't pay a lot of attention as she started sending blue sparks at the Mermaids. She didn't want to kill them but she definitely didn't want to be killed either.

Suddenly, flames danced over the water and Majo looked at Regina who had thrown the fireball. Regina threw another one, making the last three mermaids swim away screeching. "There. They're gone."

"Not all of them!" Emma panted as she held onto the fishing net with her mother.

"What about that one?" Snow asked.

Majo looked over at them, "Release her."

But instead, Regina waved her hand made the mermaid appear on board the ship.

The mermaid cried out and Majo almost felt sorry for her.

*****

_Liam's body was let into the ocean. "This belongs to you know...Captain." a bald man, whose name Majo didn't know, said and handed Killian the satchel with the sextant in it._

_"You'll never leave my side, brother," he said, looking at it. Then he started talking with the crew, "We are sworn to serve the King and the realm." He traded the satchel for a torch, "They sent us to retrieve an unthinkable poison, one that killed our dear Captain." He walked towards the Pegasus sail. "Never again shall anyone set sail to that cursed land." He lifted the torch and set the sail on fire. The ashes rained down on the crew, "And never again shall we take such orders..."_

_A chorus of "Yes!" could be heard._

_The new Captain continued, "serving the King, fighting_ his _wars!"_

_"No!" the crewmen yelled._

_"That is the way of dishonor!" Killian yelled, "and all who disagree, flee now or walk the bloody plank! For those who stay will be free men, and I will be your Captain."_

_"Aye!"_

_"We'll sail under the crimson flag and we'll give our enemies no quarter. We'll take what we please!"_

_"Yes!" the men yelled._

_"And we'll live by our own rules..."_

_The crew cheered._

_"For that is the best form of all!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Our kingdom is corrupt and immoral. They took my brother from me, and now I'm gonna take everything they've got..."_

_"Yes!"_

_"Starting with this ship!"_

_The crew cheered._

_Killian looked at Majo, "It's time we rename this vessel. We no longer sail as the 'Jewel Of The Realm.' We now sail as the 'Jolly Roger.'_

_The crew cheered again and they began pulling off their blue vests that where Majo came from symbolized the belonging to the Royal Navy and she was sure that it was similar here._

_"And when they come for us, I want them to know exactly what we are-Pirates! For at least among thieves there is honor!"_

_"Long live Captain Jones!"_

_"Captain Jones!" "Captain Jones!" "Catain Jones!" "Captain Jones!" "Captain Jones!" "Catain Jones!" "Captain Jones!" "Captain Jones!" "Captain Jones!" "Catain Jones!"_

_Majo waved her hand and the Name on the side of the ship changed to 'Jolly Roger'. She looked at the Captain, "You have someplace for a warlock in your crew? I mean you did just burn that what I bought with the last money I had."_

_"Of course," the Captain nodded, "My brother made a deal that you could stay as long as you wished and I apologize for the loss of your money."_

_The warlock waved it off, "It was stolen anyway."_

*****

"Get that thing off my ship!" Killian yelled.

"No!" Regina replied. "Now we have a hostage."

Charming turned to the Queen, "I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook. Those things just tried to kill us."

"And perhaps we should find out why."

"Well," Majo said, "maybe we're trespassing their territory or something. It's not unusual within downworlders."

The mermaid then grabbed a seashell that was next to her and blew into it.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked.

"A warning," the mermaid told her as they could hear thunder clapping, "Let me go...or die."

"What is this?" Charming asked holding up the shell to her, "What did you do?"

"Not until you tell us. Or we  _make_  you tell us." The Evil Queen said.

Snow turned to her stepmother, "Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her."

"Well, I'm all out of fish food."

Majo snorted, she had to give Regina that, her sass was extraordinary.

"Doesn't matter if you get her to talk." Killian said, motioning towards the mermaid, "You can't trust her. Mermaids are liars."

They all continued arguing and the storm got worse. Majo looked at the mermaid who was now smirking.

Charming put his sword to the mermaid's neck and threatened her but she only smiled. He held it closer and was about to kill her (especially after Regina's 'Fillet the bitch') but he quickly stepped back. "No, we're not barbarians."

"What we're going to be is dead," Regina said as the thunder got worse.

Killian turned around the wheel, "Hold on! I'm gonna turn her around. I've outrun many a storm."

Majo nodded and walked next to Killian, swiping her wet hair out of her face as Snow and Regina began to argue again.

"Stop! We need to think this through!" Emma yelled.

"I already have," Regina said. She waved her hand and turned the mermaid to wood, "There. That should stop the storm."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who always thought Regina turned the Mermaid into bronze or copper or something?


	17. Chapter 17

**THE STORM**  did not stop. In fact, it got worse. 

A big wave came towards them. "We'll never take magic passengers with us again." Majo decided as the ship sailed closer and closer to the gigantic wave. 

Water splashed all around them as they became even wetter than the rain had already made them. 

Emma had run to Killian and Snow and Regina started arguing  _again_. Then, to Majo's shock, Snow threw a punch at the Queen and the storm got worse. 

Then, Charming punched Killian and the Pirate punched back as Emma yelled, "Stop it!"

Majo stumbled over the ship, being blown to the sided by the wind and rain, and grabbed Charmings shirt from his back, pulling him away.

"It's not the mermaids, it's us," Emma said.

"What?" Majo asked as she let go of the Saviors father.

"No. If you don't stop fighting, we're all gonna die! Don't you see we're causing the storm?!"

Majo's eyes grew wide, she was right. "Everyone, stop fighting!" She yelled but no one listened. She was about to do something, she just didn't know what yet, as Emma jumped of-board. 

"Emma!" her parents yelled.

Majo tried to teleport her up but she couldn't see her and was afraid to bring her up in pieces, which was not really worth it.

Charming tied a rope Killian gave him around his waist and jumped into the water after his daughter.

As Killian called, "He has her! Pull!" they all started working together on pulling father and daughter out of the stormy sea. "I've got it." Killian had hooked up the rope with one of the shrouds and used that to pull up the two.

Emma had been knocked unconscious by a piece of metal that had fallen into the water and hit her head but as her father said her name, the woman started coughing violently and spitting out water. "I told you." the blonde said as the deep clouds shifted away and let through the light of the always full moon of Neverland.

*****

_"Who are you?" the Knights in front of Killian asked. The Captain was dressed as a knight himself, wearing a helmet to conceal his identity._

_"I'm the man who's going to relieve you of that chest of gold you are transporting."_

_The men laughed, "You and what army?"_

_"Well, I'm glad you asked," Killian said and lifted his hand in which he held his sword._

_Majo used her magic to enlighten the tips of arrows they had set up around the path to look like men, ready to engage in a fight._

_"Your choice. Save your lives or the gold."_

_"Retreat!" The men turned around their horses and galloped off, leaving the gold with the pirates._

_As they were gone, Killian lifted off his helmet, "Majo?!" as the warlock appeared Killian pointed around and looked at her mockingly, "You were right."_

_"I know. I told you it would work."_

_Killian looked at the warlock who smirked. "Now let's look what's in that chest, shall we?"_

_Majo nodded, "We shall." she stepped forward and used her magic to open the lock of the chest._

*****

As Majo stepped foot on the shores of Neverland, she had changed her clothes to fit the tropical weather. She had changed her long-sleeved white shirt and her black corset for a black shirt that only went till above her belly-button free stomach. Her long coat was in one of the bags they took with them and her sword was on its belt at her left side. She had a dagger in each of her knee-high boots and some extras in her bag. Her unglamoured eyes landed on the group of people infront of her.

"We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan." Regina said.

Emma looked at Regina. "Sneak attack? Let's not be naive. Save your magic. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here." Emma looked into the small group, "It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers." 

The Charmings were stunned silent and the Pirates looked at her with each one eyebrow raised.

"I was as wrong as anyone else." Emma continued, "It's time for all of us to believe- not in magic, but in each other."

"You wanna be friends?" Regina asked, "After everything that's happened between all of us?"

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of History here and a lot of hate."

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time," Killian told the blonde, "when you're not yelling at me. Not that I'm not used to it." He added with a look at Majo.

"We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is the only way to get Henry back is cooperation."

"With her?" Charming asked, making a hand gesture towards Regina, "With them?" he pointed at the pirates. "No, Emma, we have to do this the right way."

"No, we don't. We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are- a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn't matter which, because we're gonna need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."

Regina looked at the blonde, "And what's your skill, 'Savior,'?"

The Savior turned to look at the dark-haired woman, "I'm a mother, and now I'm also your leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of my way." She took her sword out of its sheath and walked into the jungle.

Snow White followed her daughter as did Charming, pulling his own blade. Regina looked at the pirates. Killian shrugged and followed after the little family, Majo and Regina following him. 

*****

The little fellowship made it's way through the jungle of Neverland, animal noises in the distance and leaves basically shoved in their faces. 

"The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead," Killian told their little group. 

Emma, who was at the end of the group, asked the Captain: "You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?"

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son."

Regina looked at Majo, "You know, we could have just poofed us up here in an instant."

"Where?" Killian asked. "Have you any Idea what's up here or anywhere? There's dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them."

"He's right," Emma told Regina, "Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen."

"What about you?" Regina asked Majo.

"Eh, I was never really a fan of the jungle."

The little group came to a bush with thorns and Charming was about to hit it away with his sword but Majo quickly froze him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She unfroze him and he turned towards her, "I can handle a couple of thorns."

Majo looked at them, "That's Dreamshade. You shouldn't worry about the thorns but the poison within them. It's deadlier than you could imagine."

Killian nodded, "This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One."

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Emma asked.

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way," he said, pointing to the path to their right.

"We'll go this way." Not-so-Charming said, taking the left way.   
  
  
  


 


	18. Chapter 18

**"WE MADE IT."**

The group overlooked the Dark Jungle.

"Pan's lair should be just...right..." Killian started, looking around.

"Where?" Regina asked the Captain. "All I see is jungle."

"Aye. The Dark Jungle. It's, uh, grown somewhat since I last stepped foot in Neverland.

Regina sighed, "So this nature hike was for nothing."

"Hook may have lead us astray," Charming said, "But at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle."

"Not exactly," all eyes were on Killian, "the Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

The Queen's head turned to the Pirate. "You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?"

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy...Yes."

*****

_"What can I do for you?" Majo asked the man standing in front of her._

_"I need something that can heal a broken heart."_

_The Warlock crossed her arms over her chest, "I've heard of something like that. What can you pay me in return?"_

_"Ah, I don't know. What do you want?" the man asked in a British accent._

_"You're a thief, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Well, then let's just say you'll owe me a favour. Oh, and your name."_

_"Deal." the man nodded, "The name's Will Scarlet."_

*****

As Majo woke up the next day she carved a 'Be right back' into the dirt next to Killian's sleeping place and then made her way through the forest. As she had checked the surroundings of the camp, she made her way back just in time to also see Snow White and Prince Charming arrive.

"There's no sign of him anywhere. Any luck with the map?" Charming asked.

"Don't hold your breath," Regina said.

Emma, who was still looking at a blank piece of parchment, asked: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son."

"You got a better idea?" Emma asked grudgingly.

"Magic."

The entire camp (minus Majo, who still had no clue what was going on) sighed.

"If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it." The Queen went to grab the parchment but Emma put her hand on it, preventing her from doing so.

"Pan said it had to be me."

"I'd listen to Emma, luv," Killian said, "breaking Pan's rules would be unwise."

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate," Not-so-Charming said.

Killian smirked, "I'm winning you over. I can feel it."

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina." Snow told the Queen.

The blond Prince made a hand gesture towards the 'map', "Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces."

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take," Regina said.

Emma stood up, "Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

"Great."

"She'll get there." Snow defended her daughter.

*****

"Sooo, what's all," Majo made a gesture towards Emma and the parchment, " _this_  about?"

Killian sighed, "Pan paid Emma a visit last night and gave her a blank map, said if she'd admit who she really is it would lead her to Henry."

The two looked towards the Savior who was staring at the map. "My name is Emma Swan."

 "I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that," Killian told her.

Emma kept talking to the map and Majo grew bored of it, so she sat down against a rock and looked at her nails. They were currently painted deep red and a bit longish which wasn't very ideal for a hike through the jungle. She thought about it for a moment and then used her magic to make them short and black.

"Regina!"

Majo looked up and saw that Regina had stolen the map and was now performing a locator spell. The map tuned orange and began floating off with a woosh.

"So it appears we  _will_  be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all," Killian said, pointing into the darkness.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot in?" Emma asked.

"That's the one."

Regina stepped forward, "Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be leader. Lead."

Majo stood up from the rock she was sitting against, dusted off her pants to free them from dirt and followed the wee companionship.

*****

The small group stopped and Majo could hear a  _zing_  as Charming pulled his sword. 

"Careful," Killian told Emma. "He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." He walked off and Majo followed him sighing.

"Where's a Shadowhunter if you need one."

They continued forward and Majo could hear Snow and Regina discussing something as they came towards a small vacant campsite.

"Guys...Hold on." Emma said. She walked forward to a boy who appeared to be Henry, "Is that...Henry!"

'Henry' turned around and revealed himself to be Pan, "Hi, Emma." He smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where the hell is Henry?"

"You broke the rules." Pan stared walking around with a smug look on his boyish face, "That's not fair. Bad form." He looked at Killian, "I expect more from  _you_ , Captain. "

"Aye, and you'll get it."

"Give Henry to me," Emma said.

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win."

At that moment, boys appeared behind him with torches in their hands. They were shouting and whooping as some of them pointed arrows at them while others had spears or clubs in hand. Soon, the clearing the little group was in was surrounded by Lost Boys and they had no way out of it.

Prince Charming lifted his sword while Snow White readied her bow with an arrow. Regina and Majo both readied their magic as Killian said, "Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with Dreamshade" Emma had pulled her own sword as the Lost Boys attacked.

Arrows were whooshing everywhere and Majo ducked out of their ways. She tried not to hurt her opponents to seriously, as they were still children but that was a bit difficult seeing as they definitely tried to kill her.

Majo fired sleeping spells at a few boys in front of her then she let orange energy fly around her which she then shot at the next wave of boys coming at her, knocking them down and (hopefully) unconscious.

She then looked around and saw Killian fight of the blond boy that had been looking for Bae all those years ago while Regina was firing some sleeping spells of her own. Majo turned around again and stopped a knife being flung at her, with her magic. 

Suddenly a whistle was heard over the fighting noise and the boys quickly ran off towards Pan. "Remember what I told you." Pan said to Emma, "That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." with that Peter Pan took off, his Lost Boys running after him, whooping. 

"We lost him," Majo said, slightly out of breath.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed."  Regina sassed.

Majo turned to her, "That's terrible. Someone should have told you" she turned to Killian, "tell her we lost him."

*****

_"Remember," Majo told Will, "If you need my help and it's an emergency, light the sand in this vial." she handed him a small vial with blue sand in it, "I'll help you but only use it in-"_

_"-emergency's because you hate being summoned but the deal was to help me get the potion. Got it the first time you said it."_

_Majo nodded and the man jumped through the portal in front of them._

*****

_A few hours passed till Will came back. "You got it?" Majo asked. The thief nodded and held up the red vile with the potion in it. Then he held out another vile, the one Majo had given him._

_"Keep it, you look like a man who gets himself into trouble easily," Will smirked and nodded._

_He left and Majo watched him go with a feeling, that she would see him again._   
  


 


	19. Chapter 19

**THE GROUP**  had stopped again and Majo was now making her small camp again. If there was one thing the really missed from her world, it was the beds. Sure, her bed in the Jolly Roger was made very comfortable by as she had spent a lot of money on a comfy mattress but it wasn't the same as they had over there.

"The map is working. We know where Henry is." Emma suddenly said. 

"Where?"Regina asked, walking towards the Savior. 

Emma gave the map to Killian. "Uh...we're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle," he used his hook to show what he meant, "and Pan's camp lies due north."

"That's where he's keeping Henry," Emma said. 

Regina looked at the two of them, "What are we waiting for?"

The Captain looked at the Queen, "Well, the terrain's not easy. There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way."

"We should prepare." The Prince said, looking at his wife. "We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us." He looked at his daughter, "We need a new plan."

"Agreed," his daughter said. "It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours."

"And if I disagree?" Regina asked her hands on her hip.

Emma looked at her, "Go ahead, but I think you know our best chance is together."

"You better be right."

"Excellent show of patience, luv," Killian said pulling out his flask of rum. "And  _that's_  what defeats a nasty little boy." he popped off the cork of his flask.

"I hope so." as Killian handed her the flask she asked: "Is rum your solution to everything?"

"It certainly doesn't hurt," with a side-glance to Majo he added, "most of the times." He took a swing and offered it to the Savior again who took it and, after taking a few sips, looked at Majo. The warlock took the flask and was about to take a sip as Killian told her: "Just don't go flirting with the jungle animals." Majo glared at him through her cat-like eyes and drank some of the rum before handing it back to her Captain and walking over to her camp.

*****

The group had once again had a change of plan. Pan had been moving his camp and now they had to find a friggin fairy. Killian had told her about Tinkerbell and she knew of her from the story's she had read back in 'The Land without magic' (which totally did have magic) but she had never really liked fairy's they were horrible lovers. Either very clingy or the whole relationship centred around them.

"No one's home," Killian said as he climbed up the ladder to the fairie's tree-house. "Come on up."

"It's pretty bare," Emma commented while Majo waited until the Savior climbed up. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting her magic again and teleported herself into the treehouse.

As Emma and Snow had a conversation about treehouses and homes, Majo moved to Killian. "I guess you noticed too?" She asked, making a hand gesture towards the prince who had been poisoned with Dreamshade when they had gotten attacked by the Lost Boys. 

He nodded, "He only has a few days left, I'd say."

Majo looked at the prince who was frantically looking for the dust. "Wait," she said, looking back at her Captain, "What about the water?"

Realization hit Killian but then his look grew sad, "You know that it will kill him in the end."

"But this time we are prepared. Maybe we can find a way."

Killian looked doubtful, "I'll think about it."

*****

_"You know," Majo told Killian as they launched on the opposite ends of his bed, drinking and talking about their past. "It's ironic. I spent nearly 260 years, avoiding every chance of a real adventure and now here I am, plunging into one adventure after the other."_

_Killian took a swig of his flask, "What did you do before this?"_

_"Read books, learn languages, have affairs with random people. I really loved Scottland. And Venice, although I didn't stay there long."_

_Killian raised an eyebrow, "I've never heard of either of those places." The warlock went to grab the flask of rum but Killian held her back. "Last time you drank too much, you nearly sank the ship by turning it to gold."_

_"I don't remember doing that."_

_The Captain pointed at her, "And_ that's _one more reason to not allow you too much liquor."_

_Majo huffed and summoned a cup of hot chocolate. "What about you? When I met you, you were Leftenant of a Navy ship. How did you end there?"_

_Killian's face darkened. "Well, my father sold my brother and me to a Captain, so we grew up on a ship but while my brother worked to get us off of there, I drank and gambled everything away. After our Captain had an idiotic plan to sail into a storm, my brother started a mutiny but it was already too late to save the crew. Only my brother and I survived and as we were found by navy officers, my brother revealed that he had found the eye of the storm while I was unconscious."_

_The cat-eyed warlock gave him a confused look, before taking a sip of her hot chocolate._

_"It's one of the most precious stones. As Liam showed it to the officers, one turned out to be a Captain who granted us our wish to become part of his crew."_

_Majo nodded, "By the way, that ponytail you had when we met was awful."_

_"I figured you thought that since you were the one who cut it off."_

_The warlock looked confused. "No, I didn't. You just didn't have it one morning." Realization hit her, "Oh."_

_Killian nodded, "Told You, too much alcohol."_

*****

"Hey, Guys?" Charming said. "I found something. He held up a white piece of cloth, "It's a handkerchief."

Snow grabbed it from her husband's hands. "That's Regina's. How did it get here?"

"She's tracking us, watching Regina," Emma said.

"But if she's been watching her..." Snow looked at her daughter.

"We're in the wrong place." The Pirates said in sync.

"Regina." was all Charming said and the warlock quickly teleported them down the ladder. 

*****

The small group came to a halt in front of the green fairy that had just exited a cave. She lifted her hand as she saw Snow White's readied bow and the swords that were pointed at her. 

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked.

"Who the hell are you?"

Emma, her sword still pointed at the fairy, said, "A pissed off mother. Where is she?"

Tinker Bell looked over the group. Killian was the only one who didn't have his sword pointed at her. 

Regina came out of the cave behind the fairy. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You mind lowering those?" The blonde fairy asked towards the weapons aimed at her. "You may stick me, but I'll take you down with me."

"A true fairy talking." Majo murmured but doubted that anyone heard her.

"She's okay," Regina defended her, as no one but Majo lowered their weapon, "She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down."

"But is she going to help us?" Killian, who had his sword on his shoulder, asked.

The fairy looked at him, "Well, look who the Queen dragged in." She raised her eyebrows for a split second, "Hello, Hook."

"Lady Bell." The Pirate smirked and Majo rolled her eyes.

"She's not gonna help us," Regina said. 

The Savior looked at her step-grandmother, "Why not?"

"Tink..." Killian said to the fairy with a meaningful look, "After all we've been through together...little assistance?"

"She doesn't have any magic." The queen told them.

"No pixie dust?" Charming asked.

"Not even her wings."

Emma looked at the fairy, "How?"

"I guess people stopped believing in me. And even if I wanted to help you, he's too powerful." 

"But you know where Pan is." Snow White said.

"Sure. But that won't do you a bit of good."

"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?"

"If you show us where it is and how to get in, I should be able to manage the rest," Majo told her.

The Fairy crossed her arms over her chest, "Why should I help you."

"Because I'm sure Snow White here believes in you. Just tell me how to get inside and we'll take care of things from there."

"And what's in it for me, other than a death sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy?" the end was spoken towards the Charming family.

Majo sighed, "Well, the daughter of a Prince of Hell will owe you a favour. And besides, we can take you with us."

Although her companions didn't really understand it, Tinker Bell did. "Your eyes..."

Majo nodded, "Asmodeus."

There was a small silence, "Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good plan."

 


	20. Chapter 20

**MAJO WAS SITTING**  in their little camp and reading a book she had brought with her.

"Why are you always reading? What  _are_  you even reading?" Emma asked the warlock.

The catlike eyes became slits and she answered, "It's called 'Shut your mouth and let me read' by I don't give a damn about your opinion" With that, she went back to her book about a detective solving crimes in London.

*****

The plan wasn't that difficult: Tink talked her way in and made sure the coast was clear, then they'd sneak in through the back entrance. They would have to deal with the poisoned weapons of the Lost Boys.

"Now, when can we put this rescue mission into action?" Charming asked.

"I'm ready to go," The Fairy said, "just as soon as you tell me the exit plan."

There was a moment of silence and Majo snorted.

"You  _do_  have an escape plan, don't you?" Tink asked.

Snow looked at her, "It's-It's more of a last-minute trip."

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters."

"We'll figure it out," Regina told her.

"You'll figure it out? no one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"You know, you can't really waste time in a place time stands still," Majo told her. The Fairy rolled her eyes.

"When it comes to family, we always find a way," Charming told her.

"You don't get it," Tinker Bell said, "Here. Let me show you something." She pulled out a black wristwatch. "You know what this is?" 

"Yeah, a watch," The Savior said.

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan."

Emma jumped up. "Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that?"

"I got it from the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy...Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he  _employs_. What do you think he's gonna do to  _you_? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live." The fairy walked away.

"Where the hell is she going?" Snow whispered as loud as possible.

"I'll get her, bring her back," Charming said.

Emma stopped her father, "Don't. She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"And where'd you get that," Regina asked, "in bail bondsperson school?"

"Neal taught me that."

Charming turned to Killian, "What about you, Hook? You got off this island before."

"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which...I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

Regina looked at him, "So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission."

"One man did, although he must've been a boy back then," Majo spoke up. "Baelfire."

"How?" Emma asked. 

"Maybe we can find out," Killian told her and with a look to Majo, started walking into the jungle again.

*****

_"If there is one thing that won't be tolerated aboard this ship, it's bad form." Majo heard a man say before he threw a flask into the ocean._

_"My ship has never been in finer hands." Liam Jones said next to Majo as they boarded the ship._

_"Aye, Captain. We stand ready to receive the King's orders." the man nodded._

_The Captain looked around, "To your stations!"_

_A lot of "Aye!"s were heard as the crewmen left the lines they had been standing in._

_The two men in front of Majo shook hands and then walked along the Main Deck."When the King summoned me, I knew there was only one man I could trust to navigate this difficult journey-my little brother." the Captain said._

_The other man sighed as they walked onto the Quarter Deck, "Perhaps you mean_ younger  _brother."_

_Lian Jones pulled a golden thing, that Majo had no idea of, out of a satchel and showed it his brother, "A gift to commemorate our latest voyage together."_

_"A sextant." so that's what it was. "You always were the sentimental type."_

_"Look closer, brother." They continued to talk and Majo grew bored of their conversation so she walked to one side of the ship. As it started to sail out into the ocean, Majo smiled. Her brother had told her about a few of his adventures and Majo had dreamed of going on one herself, she was just too scared to leave her home behind but now, now she might as well make her life an adventure._

*****

The group was now standing in Baelfire's cave and looking at their surroundings. 

"Hook! What is this place? What are we doing here?" Emma asked. 

Killian began lighting a torch but Majo through a fireball at it to hurry him up. 

The little fellowship could now see all the paintings on the wall. "Neal," Emma said, "This is where he lived."

"Aye. Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home."

Snow looked around, "So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?"

"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was."

They all began looking through the cave and Majo was surprised as she found cat eyes drawn onto the stone. 

Majo turned around again as Killian put out the fire of the torch. "Look up," Emma said.

The Warlock tilted her head and the little spots of light that went through the wholes of the coconut the Savior were holding shone onto the ceiling of the cave, building what appeared to be, "Stars." Snow spoke out Majo's thought.

"It's a map," Majo told them with a side glance at Killian.

"To where?" Charming asked.

His daughter smiled, "Home."

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" Snow asked.

"There was a short time in Neverland, "Killian began, "when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I thought him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors."

"Then you can read it?" Regina asked.

"Sadly, No."

Charming looked at the Captain, "I thought you just said you taught him how."

"Yes, but I also taught him something else. The key to being a pirate-secrecy. The best Captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil."

Snow looked at the raven-haired man, "So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?"

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead," Emma added and walked out of Baelfire's old home.

*****

"I'm coming with you," Majo told her Captain as he announced that he will take Charming to retrieve the sextant his brother had lost on Dead Man's Peak. Majo knew it was a lie and she also knew what actually was up there. The water that could hear the Prince.

"No, you aren't," Charming told her.

"Well, Prince Pretty Face, I can get us up there faster than your ropes can, which means. You spare time and that is very important for you now, isn't it?" The look in her eyes told him that she knew about his injuries.

"Take care of him." Snow told her.

The warlock nodded, "I'm used to stubborn men doing reckless things, I can handle your prince." With that, she walked into the jungle, "C'mon boys, there's a sextant waiting for us."

*****

_"What is that?" the Captain's brother asked as the crew let down the Pegasus sail._

_"The reason why I'm onboard," Majo said, scaring the man as he hadn't heard her approaching him. "A sail, woven from the last remaining feathers of a pegasus."_

_"Legend has it that horse could fly."_

_"Indeed." Liam nodded. "So can we. Hang on!"_

_And really, the ship lifted off the ocean and flew through the air._

_The crew laughed in joy._

_"Who are you?" the Lieutenant asked._

_"Majo Bane." the warlock smiled, watching the joy on the crew's faces._

_The man looked at his brother who nodded, "Killian Jones." he introduced himself._   
  


 


	21. Chapter 21

**"HOW ARE YOU**  holding up, mate?" Killian asked the Prince.

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about getting us to the sextant." 

"I meant the good-byes. Looked a bit stormy back there."

The man was panting as he walked in-between the pirates. "I did what had to be done, and I did it out of love.  Emma and Mary Margaret will understand that."

"You gonna tell them that from beyond the grave?" Majo asked. The three of them stopped walking.

"No. You are. You gonna tell them that I died a hero, fighting for their way home. What you're not gonna tell them is that I left already a dead man."

"The truth, you mean," Killian said.

"Their last memories of me won't be of a liar." Prince Charming started walking again.

"Why should I help you?" 

Prince Pretty Face chuckled, "Well, because if you didn't steal that bean, they wouldn't have had a chance to take Henry, we wouldn't be on this island, and I wouldn't be dying of Dreamshade."

"You don't know that," Majo told him, "They could still have taken him after you had saved Storybrooke."

Charming scoffed, "You're only defending him because you slept with him"

"We haven't-" the warlock interrupted herself and looked at the black-haired man, "Have we slept with each other?"

"Once or twice."

 "Okay, so we have slept with each other but that's not the point. The point is, that you never know the future and besides, Killian didn't steal that bean, I did." She walked past him.

As the three of them stood before a big cliff, Killian said, "This is where we ascend. Majo, you go up first and look for possible dangers, if everything is safe you get me and the Prince up. If not, you get me up and we'll deal with it, then get him up." Majo nodded and disappeared before Charming could say anything against it.

*****

_Majo jumped up from her couch when a portal manifested itself on the wall in front of her. She lit her fingers in blue flames and waited for the intruder to show his face._

_"You have a nice home, you know." her brother said, as he stepped into her living room._

_Majo groaned and unlit her hands, "Couldn't you have sent a message?"_

_"It's nice to see you too, Joy."_

_"I go by Majo now."_

_Her brother waved it off, his yellow-green eyes sparkling "You'll always be Joy to me."_

*****

Majo looked around but couldn't see anything so she shrugged and was about to get her Captain and the Prince up but was interrupted by a voice, "Don't get them up yet."

The Warlock turned around and saw a silhouette. Peter Pan. "I want to talk. Alone."

"What do you want?" the warlock asked, narrowing her cat-like eyes.

"To offer you a deal. Work for me, like your Captain once did."

Majo scoffed, "Why should I do that?"

"What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by?" the 'boy' suddenly stood right in front of her, "Passage of this island."

"Nope, not interested."

"What if I were to sweeten the deal? You can take someone with you-Killian."

The Warlock looked down, "He wouldn't want to leave Emma and Emma would never leave her son."

"She did once before, and he can be there to pick up the pieces."

There was a moment of silence, "What if I'm not interested? I can make portals of my own."

"Of course you are because I know you can't control in which realm you land if you try to travel away from one."

Majo sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Be in my employ. Do my dirty work."

"What dirty work?" 

"When the time comes, I'll let you know. But first, I need a signal that you've taken my deal."

"So my word wouldn't be enough?" Majo asked sarcastically, pretending to be hurt.

Pan disappeared and reappeared behind her, "I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the Prince's dead body up on that peak."

"Why do people always want me to kill that Prince?"

Pan stepped even closer, "Kill him before the poison does and-" he disappeared as Killian and Charming came climbing up to them.

"I thought you were waiting." the warlock told them.

"Were you talking to someone?" Charming panted. 

"Just talking to myself. Old habit from many nights alone in the Scottish Highlands."

Killian looked at her, he knew she was lying, "Aye, she does that."

They continued their path with Charming walking ahead. 

*****

_"So, why are you really here?" Majo asked, looking into the eyes of her brother which looked exactly like her own. She was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate while sitting on her sofa, her brother sitting on the floor in front of it._

_Her brother's eyes twinkled, "Do I need a reason to visit my baby sister?"_

_Majo rolled her eyes. Their mother had never told them who was older and he had taken the liberty of declaring himself as such. "The last time you visited it was because you had troubles with pirates."_

_"I just want to relax. spend some time with my sister."_

_Major rose an eyebrow and her brother sighed._

_"I may or may not have helped the queen of France to escape."_

_"You did what?" Majo spiled some of the hot chocolate. "There was someone good-looking involved, wasn't it?"_

_Her brother sighed, "His name was Axel von Fersen. His hair was black as the night and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue you'd ever seen."_

_"I knew it. You did always like the combination of black hair and blue eyes."_

*****

The three of them came towards the place where Liam had died so long ago. "Since you're already dying from the stuff," Killian started, "You won't mind if we stand back while you..."

"Yeah."

Majo cleared her throat. Both men looked at her, "Oh come on. Sometimes I question how you can be leaders." they still didn't seem to get it. "Warlock," she said, making a hand motion towards her face. 

Charming nodded and Majo stepped towards the Dreamshade. There was a zing and suddenly, there was a sword against her neck. 

"What are you doing?" Killian hissed.

"I heard her talk with Pan, he offered her a deal with which you two and Emma could get of the Island if she killed me."

"Come on Charming," she said and teleported out of his grip. "This is not the first time a powerful person wants me to kill you. I didn't do it the first time, I won't do it now."

Charming still looked doubtful.

Killian looked at the Prince, "And when we're already by the whole revealing part, my brother didn't lose his satchel up here. I made that up."

"What about the insignia?" 

"I dropped it on the path so you'd find it."

"Why?" he asked, his sword now pointed at Killian.

"Because I knew you'd never make the journey up here if I told you the truth, not even if Majo would have teleported us."

"The truth? The truth- you brought me here to die?"

Majo grew angry, "We brought ye 'ere so ye could bide!" the Prince walked towards them but Majo quickly put a sleeping spell on him. "He was always a difficult one."

*****

"Can't we just give it to him?" Majo asked Killian after they had gotten water of the spring to heal the Prine."

Killian shook his head, "He needs to know the risk."

The warlock sighed but  lifted the spell of the Prince, "Look Charming, we really want to help you so hear us out."

 Killian crouched in front of him with his canteen in hand. "In this canteen is the water that will stop the Dreamshade, that  _will_  save your life."

Charming coughed, "That's why you brought me up here?"

"Yes."

"You knew I wouldn't come on my own, that I wouldn't leave my family."

Killian looked at him, "That you are stubborn? Yes, I gathered that rather quickly."

There was another coughing fit, "Well, give it to me."

"There's something you need to know first." Majo sighed, "It draws its power from Neverland which means that once you drink it, you can never leave from here."

"It's a small price to pay for what I get in return- the chance to save my grandson...and to help my family get home." He took the water canteen and drank from it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are like five chapters left after this.


	22. Chapter 22

**"YOU CAN STAND DOWN**. It's us." Charming said as they entered the camp. He immediately went towards his wife and captured her in a kiss.

"Ugh," Regina said with disgust. "Uh, where is the sextant."

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first." Killian looked down.

Snow White and Prince Charming were still kissing each other and Snow broke the kiss with a small laugh, "I'm not complaining, but what was that-" she didn't manage to continue as Charming started kissing her again.

"Okay, I'm complaining," Emma mumbled and Regina added, "What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse. 

"Hook..." Charming finally said, looking away from his wife, "He saved my life."

"You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?" he seemed slightly confused.

"On our treck, we were ambushed by Lost Boys. Pinned down, outnumbered, Majo was keeping them away the best she could but it was Hook who risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow." Killian looked down, slightly embarrassed, "but if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. Your flask, please." Killian gave him his flask "I thought he deserved a little credit." 

"Thank you." 

Charming took a swig out of the flask and his small smile vanished as the strong alcohol hit his tongue. Majo laughed at the Price's face. He handed it to his wife.

"To Hook." Snow took the liquor better than her husband.

As she handed it to Regina, the Queen decline, "I don't do rum."

Killian looked like he had just been personally offended.

"More for me then," Majo said. As she saw Killian's face she added, "I promise to teleport no one on a pirate ship." The Charmings looked confused but didn't ask so Majo took a second swig and handed the flask to the Savior.

As Killian arrived at the little fire they had made five minutes after Emma with a few sticks, Majo knew what had happened.

"What's the smirk for?" Killian asked.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what the smirk is for." she wiggled her eyebrow, "You shouldn't wait exactly five minutes, by the way, that's suspicious."

"What do you know of it?" The warlock's smirk widened, if possible, "You know what, I don't even want to know."

*****

"Focus," Regina told Emma as she walked around the saviour. "Concentrate."

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear."

"And when the wind blows or it's raining, or...someon'e shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus."

"No. There has to be a way without going dark."

"There is." Majo stood up and walked towards the saviour. "But anger or maim is often the starter. Or, of course, the need to protect someone."

"How did your magic start?" Regina asked.

"Well, when the warlock marks of my brother and me started showing," she made a gesture towards her eyes and stomach, "our mother and stepfather grew concerned. They tried to treat us the same but it was too much for them. After our mother hanged herself, our stepfather tried to drown my brother in a well outside our house. I found him but I was a small child and I couldn't do anything. I still reached out for my stepfather and in my need to help my brother, my powers lashed out at him." Majo sighed, "For a long time I was afraid of my magic but I learned to control it and now it's a part of me."

"How?" Emma asked.

"Passion. You have to feel what you are doing. Imagine your magic as electricity, feel the flow of it and direct it. Put everything you are into the magic." Majo gestured to the fireplace "Try it."

Emma stared at it but nothing happened. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Think of someone that makes you happy. Henry for example. Think of a happy memory with him, think of his smile. Feel the warmth you felt around your heart at that moment and direct it into the fireplace."

A small smile formed on Emma's lips and as she opened her eyes, a fire was crackling.

"See, told you."

*****

"Neal is alive," Killian whispered to Majo.

"What?"

"Pan told me. He's here. I already talked to Emma's parents. We're keeping it quiet until we can be sure."

The Warlock nodded, agreeing. "Okay, but we have to find him."

"That's  the plan."

*****

_Majo had left Benjamin and was now on her way back to the Jolly Roger. Upon arriving on the ship, she noticed a woman on deck, she was looking around curiously and looked like a common villager._

_Raising her sword to the woman's neck she asked: "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked in deadly calm voice._

_"I-I'm here with the Captain of this vessel, Killian Jones."_

_"And why would I believe that?"_

_Before the woman could say anything else, Killian came over deck again, "Milah I found- Majo, put your sword away."_

_Majo looked at her Captain, who held a necklace with red and silver beads and a big red stone on his hook. "Majo, this is Milah. The woman I was telling you about."_

_Milah had a small smile on her face. "Doesn't ring a bell," Majo said, putting her sword back in its sheath. Killian gave her a look, "Oh,_ that _Milah."_

_Killian walked to the woman and put the necklace around her neck. "Milah, this is Majo Bane. My leftenant. She can be very difficult at times but when you're on her good side, she's harmless."_

_Majo glared at Killian, lifting the glamour of her eyes. She had hidden her cat-like feature during her time with the soldier._

_The woman seemed shocked and Majo smirked, walking towards her quarter._

_"Don't worry," she could hear Killian say, "she'll warm up to you. Just give her time."_

*****

"Where are you guys going?" Emma asked.

"Firewood." "Getting water." Killian and Charming said at the same time. Majo groaned internally.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Neal's alive." Snow said.

Emma's mouth opened, "Neal I-is..." she looked at Killian, "Alive?"

"Maybe." Snow said. Then she whispered, "Sorry. She deserved to know."

*****

"This is a waste of time," Regina told the group. "He's toying with us."

"I don't think so." Snow said as she walked towards a side of the camp and pointed to the ground. "Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting."

"And how do we know it was Neal?" Majo asked sceptically.

The black-haired princess looked at her, "Well, then someone was fighting for his life."

Regina looked at them, "Are you really going to fall for _this_? Fine. You wanna follow the evil munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"To save our son."

"We need to stick together," the Savior said, looking at the Queen. 

Said Queen laughed sarcastically, "No, we don't. You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around," with that, Regina left.

"What if she's right? Pan could be lying."

"Just because it seems too good to be true doesn't mean it is. Don't give up," Snow told her daughter. "You owe it to Henry to find out if his father is still alive and you owe it to yourself."

*****

"The tracks lead directly into that cave."

Majo looked up at Snow's words and dread overcame her.

They were standing in front of the Echo Cave.  
  


 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**"IF THE CAVE**  is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" Charming asked.

"Because he doesn't need any," Majo told him.

Killian nodded, looking at the entrance, "Echo Cave."

"You know it?" Snow asked.

Killian looked back at the raven-haired Princess, "All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from the inside is to reveal a secret."

"A secret? That's all?"

Majo shook her head and looked at the woman. "Your  _darkest_  secret. It's from this old saying-'The deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo.' Or something like that. You have to reveal a secret you'd never admit to anybody."

"This is ridiculous. Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?"

Killian looked at the blonde, "Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him."

"Why?" Charming asked.

"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us. 

*****

The group entered the dimly lit cave and found themselves in front of a cliff that was deeper than you could look. On the other side, there was a small stone island with a wooden cage on it.

"Emma?!"  they heard from out of the cage.

Emma gasped, "Neal."

"It must be a hundred feet across." Snow White said.

"Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to," Charming added. "No way to swing over."

"So what do we do?" Emma asked. 

Killian looked down. "I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally." He turned to the group, "Now...Who wants to kick things off?"

"So what, someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?"

"I don't know the particulars, only what Majo could find our by reading her books."

"Well, how do you know it'll work?" Charming asked.

Killian took a deep breath and sighed, "There's only one way to find out, I suppose." He sighed deeply again and closed his eyes for a moment. "I kissed Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes while Majo smirked. Charming turned to the Captain, "You did  _what_?"

 _"David, now is not the time."_ Snow told her husband.

"I already told Marry Margaret, so technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How is that your darkest secret?" Emma asked.

"It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love- of my Milah- to believe that I could find someone else. That is, until I met you."

There was a rumble and part of a bridge to the other side appeared. 

"Seems like it worked," Majo said and then looked at Killian. "If-When we get out of here I want to find my brother."

"What?" Killian asked softly.

"I love being a Pirate but I haven't seen my brother in hundreds of years and I miss him. He's the only biological family I have left and I want to live with him for a while if he wants to, that is." the floor rumbled again and another part of the bridge appeared.

Snow confessed that she wanted another baby and Charming agreed but told her about the price of the Dreamshade's curse.

The rest of the bridge appeared and Emma rushed over it. She tried to use her sword to open the cage but it didn't work so she crouched down. She told Neal something that Majo couldn't make out and the man was freed.

*****

"Thank You," Neal said to the small group as they were all outside the cave again.

"Well, don't thank us yet. We still have to save Henry." Killian told him. "We found your star map, so the real question is, do you know how to get off this island?"

The man nodded, "If we can find Henry, I can get us home.

"Then let's go get the fairy and the boy." Majo nodded and motioned for Killian to lead the way.

*****

_Walking into a tavern, Majo met a familiar face, "Robas!" she called out._

_Robin of Locksley groaned, "My name is Robin."_

_"Sure it is, Robert." as she spotted a barmaid setting mugs on a table she turned to Robin again, "Who is THAT? You know if she's taken?"_

_"Yes, I'm very sure."_

_Majo raised a brow at his tone and the man continued, "She's my wife."_

_"Ooooh, Roblem got married. Is that why you're behind the bar instead of stealing from the people here?"_

_Robin was about to answer as the door swung open with a band, "Well, I had to see this for myself," the man who walked in said, "Robin of Locksley walking the straight and narrow. Nice apron." With a look at Robin's wife, he added, "M'Lady."_

_"Sheriff." the woman replied. She had to be Marian since that was the name of Robin Hood's wife in the fairytale._

_"What can I do for you, Nottingham?" Robin asked._

_"Hmm. What can_ you  _do for_ me _? Huh." he poured himself some beer out of one of Robin's barrels. "Well, for starters, your taxes are overdue."_

_A man began to nail a piece of paper against the entry door of the tavern._

_"I need time," Robin told the man._

_Said man slurped and then set the now empty beer mug on the counter of the bar, "Well, because I'm in a generous mood, I'm giving you two days. After that, I'll have no choice but to shutter your tavern and throw you in debtor's prison. And poor old Marian here will have no arms to hold her but mine."_

_Majo narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff and Robin said: "She'd never be with you."_

_"I can speak for myself," Marian told her husband. Then she turned to the man in front of her, "I'd never be with you."_

_"Well, when you are on the street and your husband is in jail-"_

_"She will always find shelter with me." Majo interrupted_

_"And who might you be?"_

_Majo smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_Robin interrupted them before Majo could do something stupid, "I'll find your money. Somehow."_

_"Really?." the Sheriff stepped closer to the door, "Two days." he reminded him and walked out of the tavern._

_Majo got out her satchel and placed a sack on the counter, "This enough?"_

_"Majo, I can't take your money." Robin sighed._

_"Why not? Why do people always have to be so noble? I don't really need the money, it was stolen anyway."_

_Marian stepped towards her, "Then that's no different than Robin stealing it himself."_

_The Warlock groaned and looked at Robin, "Fine, you win, Robrecht."_

_Marian opened her mouth but Robin waved her off, "Don't bother."_

*****

The group had spit up, once again and while the little love triangle had gone to capture Pan's shadow, Majo the Charming Couple went to tell Tinker Bell.

Snow was ignoring her Prince and their fellow warlock was getting annoyed by the tension between the couple. 

As Snow finally cracked and the two argued it out, Majo sighed and started changing the colors of leaves out of boredom. 

The shouting session stopped with a lot of hugging. "Okay enough of this feelings stuff, let's go."

*****

"I was wondering if I'd see you again." Tinker Bell said, "but if you've come to talk me into helping you before you've found a way off this island, I still-"

Charming stepped forward, "We found one- or we're about to."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of 'about to.'"

Snow now also walked forward to the fairy. "Pan's shadow. Emma went with Hook and Neal to capture it. That's our way off the island."

"Capture Pan's shadow? Yeah, I'm not lifting a finger until I see proof that you've actually succeeded."

There was a cough, a "Hey" and some panting as the three Shadow-capturers came out of the Jungle.

"Here's all the proof you need," Neal said holding the coconut that had thought to be a star map. "It's been a long time, Tink."

"Bae?" the fairy asked with a small smile. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah. Most people call me Neal now."

"We did it." Killian disturbed their moment, "Are you finally ready to do your part, Tink?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Good, I want to get off this goddamn island," Majo said as they walked into the jungle again. "The mud is ruining my boots."

Killian gave her a look but didn't say anything. He would miss stupid comments like those but he knew how she felt. He'd give anything to see his older brother again.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**THE GROUP STOPPED**  walking as the foliage in front of them started rustling. They drew their weapons, only to see Regina come out of between the greens with Gold walking after her.

"Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time." The Queen said, stepping closer.

"What are you two doing here?" Snow asked as they put their weapons back.

"The same as you. Except we actually have a chance." she motioned to the box Rumplestiltskin was holding, "Pandora's box. It could trap pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

Neal turned to Emma. "You didn't tell me my father was with here," he said, in a lowered voice.

"I didn't know."

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?" Tinker Bell asked.

Neal looked down at the fairy, "Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry."

"Bae..." the Dark One tried to reason.

Emma turned to her former lover, "Why? What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him."

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back?" Regina asked, "Because you knew he'd spill your secret."

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan." The Dark One argued.

"It all makes sense." Emma realized, "You left before we even made shore."

Snow now aimed her bow at him while Charming unsheathed his sword again, "You wanted to get to Henry first." Snow said and her husband added, "to be on his own..."

Killian now pulled his sword too, pointing it at his archnemesis, "So no one could stop you..." Majo's eye's flashed dangerously and she pulled her sword from under the coat she had put back on, "So you can kill him." she finished.

"It's not gonna happen," the Savior said, "Not unless you go through all of us first."

*****

_Majo waited on deck for Killian to come back. He would be drunk, of course, but that didn't matter, as long as he got back on board so they could set sail._

_As her Captain finally came, he seemed as sober as ever and had a wide smile on his face._

_The warlock narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why are you so happy?"_

_"I met a woman."_

_Majo raised an eyebrow, "And..."_

_"And her name is Milah."_

_The warlock looked behind him as if he was hiding a woman behind his back. "And she's not with you because...?"_

_Killian sighed, "She's married."_

_"That hasn't stopped you before."_

_The Captain shook his head, "She...she was different than the others. I saw something in her eyes...she wanted to come but she is loyal although she wants to break free and..." Killian sighed with a smile on his face._

_"You're like a teenage girl with a crush."_

*****

"You are making a mistake," Rumplestiltskin told the group, "I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him."

"Because that sounds just like you," Regina remarked.

Majo held her sword a bit higher, "Why should we trust a man who ripped out the heart of his son's mother?"

"Because without me, you will fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us."

Neal looked at his father, "Which is why we can't trust you."

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't."

"But you _can_  give me Pandora's box. I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

The Dark One hesitated, "Son..." realizing that his son would not change his mind, he sighed and handed the box over.

"Look at me," Neal said as he took the box, "If you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box."

"Let's go." The Savior started walking again and the group followed behind her.

*****

"We need to talk." Emma stopped Killian by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've found when a woman says that, I'm rarely in for pleasant conversation."

Majo smirked, the two already acted like a couple. She walked a bit faster to give them some privacy.

Tinker Bell suddenly stopped Snow, Charming, Regina, and Majo and motioned for them to walk back to the rest of the group. "We're here. Pan's perimeter." She told Neal, Emma, Killian, and Gold.

"It's time," Emma said. "Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple. You good with Pan patrol?" the last part was directed at Neal.

"Locked and loaded." he patted his satchel.

"You mind if I, uh..." The Dark One took Killian's sword out of its sheath at the man's belt, "borrow this? You said no magic, I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

"What good looks?" the warlock asked quietly.

Killian looked at the retreating crocodile, "Now, I on the other hand-"

"Here," Charming threw him a sword, "in case your good looks fail you."

"Thanks, mate," Killian said as Majo snorted.

Emma looked around the small group, "Let's get Henry."

They turned and walked closer to the camp. Regina performed a sleeping spell from the one side of the camp and Majo quickly used her magic to rope up the sleeping boys.

"Where's Pan?" Neal asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied as the group looked around the camp. "Henry!"

"He's gotta be somewhere." Her father said.

"Where?"

Suddenly they heard the voice of a girl, "Help!"

Emma ran towards the sound. Neal followed after a moment. After a while, they came back with a little girl.

*****

_Milah had now made herself comfortable aboard the ship but although Killian told her that she just neede time, Malo had yet to warm up to her._

_Now, they were about to sail out of the port again, loading the last barrels of supplies. Milah was underdeck and Killian overlooking the crew, his lieutenant at his side as a man stumbled on board with a walking cane in hand._

_He fell to the floor in front of Killian, clearly not used to the ship's movement. The crew laughed._

_"On your feet for the Captain," Majo told him and two men picked him up by his arms, setting him onto his feet and giving him his cane to stand._

_The man looked around fearfully ill his eyes landed on Killian. "I-I remember you," he said pointing at him. "F-From the bar."_

_"It's always nice to make an impression." the crew laughed again, "Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced. Killian Jones. Now, what are you doing aboard my ship?"_

_"W-Well...You have my wife."_

_Majo laughed, "We've had_ many _a man's wife." The crew laughed with her._

_The man looked around unconfidently, "No, you-you see, we-we have a son, and he needs his mother."_

_The warlock's smile fell for a moment before she covered it up and she knew that also Killian knew more than enough about being abandoned, but he had a reputation to uphold._

_"And see, I have a ship full of men who need...companionship." the crew laughed, although they knew Milah was off-limits. Killian had made sure of that._

_"I-I'm begging you. Please let her go."_

_"I'm not much for bartering. That said," he turned away, "I do consider myself an honourable man, a man with a code. So..." he turned around again, now standing on the quarter-deck, "If you truly want your wife back..." Majo summoned a sword in front of the man who gasped. Killian pulled his own sword, "All you have to do is take her." the man was shaking now as Killian pointed his sword at his chest, "Never been in a duel before, I take it?"_

_Majo looked at the shaking man, "You know, its pretty simple, actually. The pointy end goes in the other guy." Once again, the crew laughed. "Whoever wins, gets the woman."_

_"Go on. Pick it up." Killian taunted. His sword was now on the man's neck. "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."_

_The man cried softly, "Please, sir." he said, his voice breaking, "What am I gonna tell my boy?"_

_"How about the truth," Majo sneered, "That his father is a coward."_

*****

"Hey, Wendy," Neal said as he crouched down in front of the girl who was now wrapped into one of the blankets they had been carrying with them. "Since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry."

To help the girl, Majo let a holographic picture of him appear. 

Neal nodded in thanks and turned back to the girl, "Pan need his heart."

"Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" Emma asked. 

"No. I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart."

"She's lying." The Dark One said. "Where is he?" he came forward with his sword.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing?" Neal asked and Majo stuck The Drak One's feet to the ground.

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden. She knows where Henry is."

"I never thought I'd say this, but the Crocodile's right," Majo said. 

Neal looked at the girl, "Is that true?"

"You don't understand."

"You're helping Pan?" Emma asked.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Trust men," Rumplestiltskin said. "Whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word."

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?"

"Because your brothers did," Regina told her. "They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan."

"They're okay?"

"For now, and only if we succeed." The crocodile told her.

"Wendy..." Neal said, "We will save John and Micheal, I swear to god. But right now, I really need your help. Please."

The girl looked down, "Pan told Henry that...he needs his heart to save magic. But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked. 

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does... he will be Immortal, all-powerful." 

"And what happens to Henry?" Snow questioned the girl.

Majo turned to her, a look of realization on her face, "He dies."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left, I'm freaking out.


	25. Chapter 25

**"HOW**   **DO WE**  stop Pan?" Charming asked Wendy. 

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. But you haven't got much time."

"Then we stay behind," Charming said.

Majo nodded, "We'll be here and guard the boys when they awake."

"You don't need to stay behind," Emma said but her mother agreed with Charming.

"David's right. You get him home, tell him we love him."

"Tell him yourself, when we get back from Deadman's peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us."

Snow hugged her daughter "And you-you didn't give up." then she turned to the Dark One, "Thank you."

"Well, apparently that's the only thanks I need these days."

"Tink and I will take care of the things here with Majo. Meet you back on the Jolly Roger when you find Henry." Killian told the blonde.

Snow looked at the Saviour, "Promise we if your father and I don't make it back, you get him home."

"We're all going back home. Together."

*****

_Majo was sitting in a tavern. It was a cleaner and wealthier one than those she usually visited. She had spent some of the money from the last deal she made on a nice cloak and looked presentable enough for this kind of establishment._

_A man took a seat on the opposite table she was sitting on. "Are you Majo Bane?"_

_"Depends on who wants to know."_

_"Captain Liam Jones of the 'Jewel Of The Realm'"_

_Majo flashed her eyes for a moment, "Well, why does a Captain need the help of Majo Bane?"_

_"I want to make a deal."_

*****

A green wave of light hit the trio as they guarded the now awake boys. "What the bloody hell was that?" Killian asked. 

"I have no idea but it was something powerful," Majo told him. 

They sat around the campfire's for a while until Regina marched into camp. "Where is he?" she asked loudly. She stepped in front of the blond boy who seemed to be Pan's right hand.

"Gone." he taunted, "There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails."

"You won't talk? How 'bout I make you talk?" Regina reached back but was stopped by Majo's magic.

"He's a kid."

Emma nodded, "I don't think torture is the best move here. These kids have been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?"

"What every kid wants." to the questioning look of her mother, she added, "A mother."

*****

"Guys, listen to me. We are not gonna hurt you." Emma tod the Lost Boys, "I know you are loyal to Pan, and I get that. But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never going to find my family. I was an orphan, like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone,  that I have a lot of people that love me. And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

The blond guy leaned forward, "Pan is the only family we need."

"No. Family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry, and convinced him to give up his own heart."

"To save the island." a boy said. 

"No, to save himself."

"Don't listen to her," Blondie said, "Pan cares about all of us."

"No, he doesn't.  _We_  care about you. And  _we_  can save you! We can take you home with us to our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he  _can_  be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is." Snow said.

Blondie stood up, "Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe." Killian used his hook to make him sit down again. "That's the only help you'll get."

"Where...is Pan?" Majo asked the boy.

"Not...telling."

The voice of one of the boys made her head turn. "Can you really bring us home?"

"Shut your mouth!"

Emma walked to the boy and crouched down in front of him, "Yes. With your help."

The boy looked the saviour in the eyes, "His thinking tree."

"No!" Blondie yelled.

"Yes, his thinking tree." another boy confirmed.

"Stop it! All of you!"

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"It's where he goes when he wants to be alone." the small boy said and the older one added, "You can find him there. It's not far."

The blond boy looked at him, "No,  _don't_  trust her."

"Can you tell us where it is?" Majo asked the small boy, her cat eyes twinkling friendly. 

"Yeah. But you have to swear, swear that you'll take us with you."

The warlock made a cross-motion over her heart, "I promise, cross my heart. We're all going home."

"The Pixie woods." the boy said.

"The Pixie woods? That's where it is?" Regina asked.

"It's just north from here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow."

Emma looked at Killian, "Do you know where that is?"

"Aye, the whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries."

"Then let's make history," Neal said.

"We're gonna need you here," Emma told him. "Once we get Henry's heart, it's gonna be a race back. We need help on both ends."

"Okay."

"What do you need from us?" Charming, or David, asked.

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys. Get 'em on board the Jolly Roger. Prepare the ship to fly."

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail," Killian said, "Otherwise we're at the mercy of the trade winds."

Neal swung the satchel over his shoulder, "Pan's shadow's in here. It'll get us home, long as your ship holds together."

"Well, as long as your plan holds together, she will."

Majo laughed. "You should know to never question her, Neal." 

Neal rolled his eyes and turned to Emma as Killian walked away.

The warlock turned towards the Lost Boy's and with a flick of her wrists, the ropes fell off them. 

*****

_"So, you're telling me that you got an order from the King to go to a place you can't tell me of and retrieve something you can't tell me about?"_

_"Indeed." the Captain nodded. "But I assure you, if you can find me what I need, you will be rewarded."_

_"And what is it that you need?" the warlock asked, leaning forward._

_"Something that can make my ship fly."_

_Majo nodded. "I know what you need. I can bring it to you but I want something in exchange."_

_Captain Jones nodded, "Name your price."_

_"I want to travel with you and I want insurance that I can stay with the ship until I wish to leave."_

_The man looked in thought, "I don't know if that is possible."_

_The warlock raised an eyebrow, "Then I fear it won't be possible to get you what you need."_

_"Okay." Jones said with a sigh, "I will let you join us but you must swear to keep everything you see and hear for yourself."_

_"Deal."_

*****

Majo had teleported them all onto the Jolly Roger and then went into her quarter. She fell onto her bed face first and stayed there. 

As she heard loud footsteps above her, she groaned and rolled over onto her back. With a wave of her hand, her boots went to the end of her bed which was cleaned up again, her coat got hung onto the door and instead of her short shirt and pants, she was wearing a comfortable long shirt that she had stolen from some guy she had dated.

She flicked her hand again and made her roof soundproof before snuggling into her pillow and falling asleep. 

Soon, she was woken up though as Killian came into her room. 

"What do I have to do to get some sleep here?" Majo asked.

Her Captain chuckled, "Since you plan on leaving, I thought you might want to be up there on your last trip."

She nodded and made wide trousers appear on her legs. On her way out, she grabbed a hair tie and tied back her hair to a ponytail. 

Up, on the main deck, Majo could see Snow handing out soup to everyone. 

"You might want to be careful with that," Killian warned.

The boys looked up with wide eyes, afraid of what could be in there. 

"Majo cooked it." 

The warlock glared at her Captain and Snow chuckled. "It can't be that bad."

"Well, I remember when Majo tried to make what she called 'Pasta'. My men were sick for weeks. Or that time when she made scrambled eggs but added sugar and little stones instead of salt and pepper."

"That wasn't my fault." the lieutenant defended herself.

"What about the time you wanted to fry fish but instead let a killer crab loose on the ship? Or the overdone 'caramel' that almost burned holes into the ship?"

Majo opened her mouth but couldn't find anything to excuse herself so she closed it again.

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**THE SEAGULLS WERE CAWING**  as the Jolly Roger arrived in the docks of Storybrooke. The ship landed and cheers and applause could be heard as the heroes set foot on the concrete of their home. 

The warlock looked around and then went under deck again. She took a packsack and put in some of her personal belongings along with some treasure she would exchange for the currency of the land where she would find her brother and some clothes. She arranged her remaining clothes in her wardrobe so she could summon them to herself if needed. As she stepped out of the room, she sealed the door with blood magic and teleported herself to town.

Majo found Killian sitting at Granny's. As she stepped closer to him, he turned around and set the glass of beer he was drinking from down. 

"So, have you come to say goodbye?" he asked.

"You know I hate goodbyes but yes, I've come to say goodbye." She played with the rim of her packsack and looked at the man in front of her. "You know, this won't be forever. I just want to spend some time with my brother but I  _will_  come back. Once a pirate, always a pirate."

Killian nodded and stood up. "I'll miss you."

She hugged her Captain and as she stepped back she said: "Eh, I think you'll miss my cooking skills more."

"I doubt that." he shook his head with a small smile, "Now go look for your brother."

Majo nodded and walked out of the diner.

*****

In Brooklyn, New York, Magnus Bane was sitting in his living room and reading a book with his cat by his side as the doorbell rang.

He shut the book and walked towards the door. As he opened it, he was surprised to see his sister standing there. Her brown hair was braided into a french braid and she was wearing an outfit that would have fit into 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

"What, are you just gonna stare at me?" his sister asked.

"I-how...I thought you were dead?" he asked as he let her into the apartment.

Joy smirked, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

 


End file.
